Never Give Up: True Strength
by Elemental77
Summary: Naruto returns home ever since he went missing to reveal the truth behind a secret. With the help of his friends he becomes stronger along with them, to defeat enemies that ruined their lives. Please read and enjoy
1. Home Sweet Home

**Another Naruto story and, for everyone who is a fan, another NaruHina story. I am going to make this story quite long so I don't know how many chapters there is going to be. Enjoy reading and make sure to review.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

In a forest not far from Kohona, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, a boy was walking along a dirt road. He had golden blond hair and ocean blue eyes along with three whisker marks on both cheeks. He wore a dark orange shirt and mesh-top underneath. He also had black trousers that ended to his ankles and a simple pair of black sandals. Whilst he was walking along the path he sensed a presence following him. The boy stopped and shouted "You can stop following me now I know your there!" to his pursuers.

Two shadows jumped and landed in front of the boy. They were both wearing ANBU gear but were wearing different masks. The one on the right of Naruto had a eagle mask and the one the left of Naruto had a bear mask. The one with the eagle mask spoke "Who are you and why are you heading towards the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Hmm…lets see…I am not going to tell you anything until I see the Hokage" and with that he continued forward, walking past the two ANBU.

The guy with the bear mask disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of the boy. "If you take anymore steps we will be forced to take action. Now who are you?" He was surprised when the boy just smirked, most people would step back so they wont get attacked.

The boy then said one word that left the two ANBU confused. He said "Naruto" and disappeared leaving no trace. The ANBU quickly took action and headed towards the Hokage in case he is in need of protection.

* * *

"Hinata, stand up and attack" The Hyuuga Head, Hiashi, was training his daughter so she can become a great heiress to their clan. However Hinata, in Hiashi's eyes, isn't strong enough or has the potential to become one. She has dark navy blue hair that goes above her neck with two longer strands that frame her face. Her eyes were Hyuuga eyes; no pupils just white yet with a hint of lavender but hers were different. Most Hyuuga's would have cold calculating and emotionless eyes, yet Hinata's were filled with emotion and it showed she was kind and caring. Hinata was trying to catch her breath and making sure not to show her father that she was in pain. Hiashi just scolded his daughter and turned his back to her "There's no point in fighting anymore, you can barely stand. Get out of my sight" after he said that he left.

Hinata fell onto her knees and started to cry. What her father just said kept going through her mind. She got up and walked out towards her room. When she gets there she shuts the door and climbs onto her bed, crying. After half an hour she stopped, she went to take a shower. Once she was done she got changed into some clean clothes; she wore a cream-coloured hooded jacket with fur around thee cuffs and hood. She also wore dark blue trousers and common ninja sandels. Hinata said to herself as she walked to her garden "Whats the point in me being here" Little did she know there was someone listening. She heard a noise and looked towards the source, what she saw surprised her. It was Naruto. He was looking at her with a sad expression. "Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

Hinata didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't expecting this. "W-who a-are y-you?"

He smiled, "Im Naruto" he extended his hand wanting her to shake it. She did after a second of hesitation. Hinata blushed at the contact. "I take it your Hinata Hyuuga heiress to the Hyuuga clan and wielder of the Byakugan" he said.

Hinata's eyes widened at this, "How d-do you k-know m-me?" she asked.

Naruto smirked "I guess you could say I know things" his face turned serious. "I hope we can meet again, goodbye" he disappeared from sight.

"Me too" she said. Hinata smiled and walked back to her room.

* * *

Naruto was now running towards the Hokage and noticed the two ANBU from earlier. The two ANBU were also heading towards that direction. _'This could be funny'_ he thought as he tailed after them. After a minute of running they reached the Hokage's office and the two ANBU still haven't sensed Naruto behind them. Eagle walked to the door and knocked. A second later there was a "come in" and both ANBU entered. They got in front of the Hokage, who was behind his desk with a massive amount of paperwork, and knelt down. The Hokage was Hiruzen Sarutobi, he was wearing the Hokage robes consisting of white and red. He was also smoking a pipe. Sarutobi looked like he was in his early seventies. Naruto thought it be best to wait at the window behind the Hokage. "Eagle, Bear what are you doing here? I thought you were patrolling outside the Leaf Village"

"We were patrolling sir but there was a boy who was heading towards here" said Bear. The Hokage looked a bit annoyed.

"You came here to tell me that you both stopped patrolling to tell me about a boy" he was definitely annoyed.

"Well sir, we sensed his chakra was different. We don't know how to explain it. But when we confronted him he vanished. We suspected he may come here" said Eagle.

"Tell me did this boy have blond hair?" the two ANBU nodded, "blue eyes?" they nodded again, "whisker marks?"

"Yes Hokage, do you know him?" asked Eagle.

"No" replied the Hokage making the two ANBU fall down Anime-Style. Sarutobi smirked thinking _'So he's returned has he'_, "Tell me do you know where he is?" They shook their heads "Go and find him" They stood up, bowed, and left the Hokage back to his paperwork. Sarutobi leaned back into his seat, smoked his pipe, and said, "You can come in now Naruto"

The window opened showing said person coming through. "Glad to see you remember me Old Man"

Sarutobi's right eyebrow twitched at his remark. "I am also glad to se you. Tell me, why have you returned and where did you go?"

Naruto walked in front of the Hokage's desk and took a seat. "Straight to the point I see, very well. This is a long story" They both made sure they were comfortable so Naruto could continue. "Well, as you know, it all started when the Nine-Tails attacked. My father, the Fourth Hokage and yes I know who my parents are, sealed the Fox within me. I disappeared because the Fox took me. He told me his name is Kurama and he also told me what happened when I turned eight. It turns out that Madara Uchiha used a jutsu on him causing Kurama to go mad. You see Kurama is actually nice and all he wanted to do was protect us. Before I continue are there any questions?"

"Yes. How did the Nin- I mean Kurama tell you all this I thought he was sealed away in you?"

"It turns out my Dad knew sealing Kurama would break the jutsu so he made a specific seal that allows him to communicate with me through mind connection. This is similar to the Yamanaka clans Mind jutsu's. Kurama, through the years has trained me through taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. He even taught me about sealing and sword arts. I have come back so I can be a Leaf Ninja. I believe there is more to Kurama's attack than we know, so I came back to find out. I thought that by coming here and talking to you, you could support me in this. I don't know how big this could get so I need your help. I know you think there is more aswell don't you?"

The Hokage smirked at him _'Just like his mother, very smart of him'_ he then put down his pipe. "Yes I have believed this aswell. I also believe that Orochimaru has something to do with it, but Im not sure" He got up from his seat and walked around his desk towards Naruto "I will help you in this mission. I am making this an S-class mission so only you and I know about this. If you feel there is anyone else you can trust with this bring them here and I will debrief them." They both then walked towards the door "I will have to put you in the academy because the Genin exams are next week. I am also going to give you the Namikaze Compound seeing as it was your fathers." Saurtobi gave Naruto a set of keys. "It is near the Hyuuga Compound so you will find it. There is also a seal on the door, this made sure that there wouldn't be anybosy could get in. Farewell" and with that the Hokage left Naruto. Naruto smiled and headed towards the Hyuuga Compound to find his new clan home.

* * *

Hinata had decided to go for a walk to get out of the Hyuuga Compound. She doesn't like to spend a lot of times there seeing as her family look down on her. She opened the gate and walked out. Suddenly she felt a familiar presence. Hinata looked at where she sensed it only to see Naruto again. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto heard his name being said, so he looked to see Hinata, "Hinata, its nice to see you again" he said as he walked up to her.

For some reason Hinata blushed and she couldn't figure out why. "W-What are y-you d-doing here?" she asked as she cursed herself silently for stuttering.

"Im here to see the Namikaze Compound, do you know where it is?" Hinata nodded. "Alright lets go" he walked off not realising that Hinata didn't move.

"N-Naruto…" he looked at her. She pointed the opposite direction of where Naruto was heading "Its this way" Naruto grinned and ran up to Hinata taking hold of her hand, making her blush again at the contact, and ran the correct direction. Eventually he slowed down enough so they could walk together, and he never released her hand. "N-Naruto why do y-you want to see the N-Namikaze Compound?"

Naruto smirked _'I don't think I'll tell people yet, after all Dad did have powerful enemies. NAH! I want people to know'_ he thought, "I just want to see it, I heard it used to belong to the Fourth Hokage" seeing her nod he smiled and thought _'I'll tell her once were there'_

They reached the clan home after making some small talk. Hinata discovered Naruto's love for ramen and told him about Ichirakus. When Naruto heard about this he was tempted to just go and find it, but thought against it. She also found out that he would be joining the academy tomorrow, this made Hinata very happy for some reason. Naruto learned that Hinata loves gardening and that she doesn't have any friends because of her shyness, he told her that he was her friend, which made her extremely happy and she hugged him, this made Naruto blush like Hinata usually does and it also made Hinata discover a new shade of red. After the hug, Hinata stutter got a lot worse but it died down easy enough as they got to their destination.

Naruto pushed the gate open and walked into the front of the compound. What they saw amazed them. Hinata thought it was twice the size of the Hyuuga Compound and Naruto just thought _'Oh my god!'_ they continued walking past the garden. Naruto told Hinata that she can come and see it at anytime, this made her happy, and then they reached the door. Naruto knew there was a seal thanks to the Third Hokage so he made a few hand signs, got a kunai out and drew a small amount of blood, and then he pressed his hand against the door. Hinata didn't know what was happening, she was about to ask when there was a bright light coming over the entire compound. The light disappeared as quick as it came. Hinata was just dumfounded and Naruto smiled opening the door.

They were amazed again. The entire place looked clean and very expensive, yet it had that home feeling to Naruto. "N-Naruto I don't t-think w-we should be h-here"

Naruto smiled again "Why not, it is my house" Hinata's eyes suddenly went wide, she thought for sure she was going to faint.

"W-what b-ut…but it's the F-Fourths home" she saw smirk at this.

"Well I guess that makes me his son doesn't it" this time when Hinata went wide-eyed, she did faint. Naruto caught her; unfortunately he caught her the wrong way. He blushed furiously and dropped her.

* * *

_'Why does my head hurt?'_ Hinata thought. She opened her eyes to find herself on a couch she doesn't recognise and a wet cloth on her forehead. She tried to get up but she felt to dizzy to do it. Hinata then remembered what happened. "N-Naruto?" she called him whilst sitting up slightly.

"Hinata your awake. That's good, I really didn't think it was a good idea for me to carry you home unconscious" Naruto said as he walked in and sat down.

Hinata looked down suddenly at what he said, "I-Im sorry Naruto" small tears started trailing down her cheeks.

_'Oh no, did I make her cry'_ he thought as he tried to figure out a way to help. He put his hand on her shoulder but her reaction was unexpected. When he touched her shoulder she suddenly jumped to him and hugged him, crying into his chest. Naruto had no idea what to do, his arms just moved on their own as he wrapped them around her returning the hug. It took five minutes for Hinata to calm down enough to talk. "Ok, you feeling better?"

Hinata sniffed but nodded. "I-Im sorry for t-that N-Naruto" she looked away but Naruto just smiled.

"Its Ok" making sure she was fine, Naruto asked "So…are you going to tell me what's going on?" Hinata thought about it for a second. She has never had a friend before so she doesn't know if she should tell. "If you don't want to tell that is perfectly fine. You can tell me when your ready. I think it is about time for you to go home"

Hinata felt a bit sad, but then she remembered that she would be seeing him tomorrow at the academy. "O-Ok, goodbye N-Naruto"

"Wait, eh can I…walk you home?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head slightly blushing. Hinata blushed aswell. She smiled and nodded, this caused Naruto to smile to.

* * *

When they got outside it was dark, around 10 at night. As they walked they didn't say anything, it was a comfortable silence for them both. Hinata looked at Naruto and saw him looking at the stars, she followed his gaze to look. "N-Naruto…where d-did y-you come from?" she asked breaking the silence.

Naruto looked away from the stars to look at Hinata "I was technically on a training mission all my life"

"Really? W-who with?"

Naruto stopped and said "That's a secret for now" he laughed when he actually saw Hinata pout. "Well here we are" they were now at the gate of the Hyuuga Compound.

She felt disappointed that he has to go, she then got an idea. "N-Naruto I t-think it w-would be best f-for y-you to meet my father, s-since you w-will be living in the N-Namikaze Compound"

"That would probably be best" and so Hinata lead Naruto towards her fathers office after passing the guards. When they were near the doors Hinata tensed, she hoped Naruto wouldn't notice how nervous she was but he did. "Its going to be ok Hinata"

She smiled at him but as quickly as it came it was gone as she walked to the door. Hinata knocked softly then there was a sound saying "come in", she opened the door and said "Father I h-have brought a g-guest here to m-meet y-you"

Hiashi put down the paperwork to look at the guest. "Who is this?"

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Namikaze" as he said this Hiashi went wide-eyed and dropped his pen. He turned back into his strict self "That is impossible the Namikaze clan died when the Fourth sacrificed his life in order to defeat that Nine-Tailed Demon. He never had family"

"Actually I am his son. My father was the Fourth Hokage and he married Kushina Uzumaki" Hiashi this time tensed, he had no idea what to say.

"I will talk to the Third tomorrow about this. You may leave" and he went back to work as if nothing interrupted him.

Before the door fully closed Naruto muttered under his breath "jerk" and walked away. "Well I think it be best for me to leave. Why don't we go to Ichiraku after the academy tomorrow Hinata?"

Hinata blushed thinking _'He cant be asking me on a date already would he? We only just met!' _she realised tat she hasn't answered so she just nodded not trusting her own voice.

"That's good. I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight" he said as he left.

Hinata smiled again as she walked towards her room. She got ready for bed and went to her desk quickly. She pulled out a small book from a secret compartment, and began to write in it. "Dear Diary, today did not start off very well. After my training father was cruel during our spar again. I don't know why he hates me so much. After the training I walked into the garden and saw someone there. His name was Naruto and he was very kind. Later that day I met him again and we went to the Namikaze Compound. It turns out he is the Fourth Hokage's son. I am glad I met him today. Now I have a friend, but for some reason when I see him my heart beats faster and I blush a lot around him, I wonder what it means" She put her diary away back into the secret compartment and went to bed, thinking about the blond ninja she met.

* * *

Naruto walked back into his family home and looked around for a bit. He found a library filled with history and jutsu's, a training room filled with different equipment and weapons, and a garden out the back. The garden was massive, he was sure Hinata would love it. He found the master bedroom. He got ready for bed and lied down thinking about the day's event. For some reason that he couldn't understand, he kept thinking about Hinata. He wasn't complaining, he thought she was nice and pretty..._'wait where did that come from'_ he smiled as he drifted off to sleep, having a dream about a certain lavender-eyed ninja.

* * *

**This was the longest chapter I have written. It may not be as long as anyone else has written, but I am still proud of it. I am now going to clear a few things up: The Nine-Tails is a nice demon and he helped Naruto. Naruto know everything about his families past including his parents jutsu's, I am also making Naruto a genius but he will still be like his old self. I am also going to give him a Kekkei Genkai but I am not going to tell you what it is, you will have to read to find out. Please review, any helpful hints will be appreciated.**


	2. The First Day

******I am surprised. Less than an hour and I got a review. I have a good feeling about this story. This chapter is when Jack meets everyone. Hope you like this chapter. Make sure once your done reading it you review. If you take a look at my profile you will find a poll asking what your favourite Jack couple is. Please answer it and if the couple you were hoping for isn't there please tell me so I can add it. Enjoy.**

**"Kurama talking"**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Naruto woke up from the disturbance of the sun. He didn't want to wake up yet because he was having a nice dream. He was having a wonderful picnic with Hinata, both she and him were having Hinata's favourite, cinnamon buns. They both finished and moved to sit under a tree where the suns rays can't get them. They sat down and Hinata was leaning against his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arm around her, holding her there. Hinata then mumbled something but that was when Naruto woke up. _'Weird dream'_

**"Hey kit, that dream was different from the ones you usually have"** said Kurama from inside Naruto's head.

"I know. I have dreams about being Hokage and free ramen but nothing like that…but Im not complaining. It was nice" said Naruto. To Naruto, Kurama is someone he can talk to about anything because if he tells Kurama a secret there is no way for him to tell anyone else.

**"Sounds like you like her"** said Kurama. Naruto's world then turned into a beach. This was Naruto's mindscape. On the beach was Kurama, he was a giant nine-tailed fox but then he turned into a full-grown man. He had red hair with orange streaks in it and his eyes were also red. He also had three whisker marks on each cheek like Naruto does. All he wore was black jeans with a chain on his right side. (Think of Gray in Fairy Tail) He didn't have a shirt or shoes on. The only difference between him and a human man would be the fact that he has red fox ears on top of his head and nine red tails, the tips of the ears and tails were orange.

"I don't know about that. We'll see what happens now but I have never felt like this to anyone before" said Naruto looking at the man.

**"That just means your growing up," **said the human fox standing next to Naruto. **"You will be seeing her today anyway so everything will be fine"**

"Yeah ok. Talk to you later" said Naruto as he stood up and returned to his body. He opened his eyes and found himself still lying in his bed. He turned his head and saw the time as 7:30 in the morning; he still had another hour and a bit till he had to go to the academy. He decided to get up and get ready. Maybe he can take a walk and then head to the academy.

* * *

Hinata woke up having a similar dream to Naruto except it was Naruto that said something and then she woke up. She smiled at the dream. For once when she woke up she didn't care if her family would scowl at her or if her father would shout at her. All she could think about was her dream about Naruto. She looked at the time and saw it to be 7:30. She didn't want to be in the compound all morning so she thought that once she was ready she would go for a walk.

It took 15 minutes for her to get ready and head towards the door. But as she reached for the handle someone stopped her. "Hinata. Where do you think you are going this early in the morning?" Hiashi asked with the same cold glare he gives her.

"Im…" she couldn't think of anything to say _'Come on Hinata, you can do this'_ then she got an idea. "Im going to train with Naruto"

Hiashi's eyes went wide again but made sure not to let Hinata see it. "Very well, do not embarrass the clan" and with that he left.

_'He actually believed me. Wait, did I stutter? I DIDN'T STUTTER!'_ she screamed into her head as she left with a smile. When she left the compound she was not expecting to see Naruto walking by. "Naruto!" she shouted.

Naruto turned and saw Hinata running up to him. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing out?" he asked with a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"I was just going for a walk, what about you" she asked smiling and blushing.

"Really? I was going for one to," he said smiling.

"Hey Hinata…" she looked at Naruto "Did you know that you stopped stuttering?"

_'Did I stutter? I don't think I did'_ she blushed a little bit more at Naruto "I h-haven't noticed" her smile fell _'Great now he's going to think Im a stuttering freak'_

"I take it you don't like stuttering?" she nodded and looked down to the ground, "well I actually think its cute on you" then Hinata looked at Naruto with wide-eyes and she was completely red, I mean redder than red if that makes sense.

_'He…thinks it's cute?' _Hinata then realised that she had been staring at Naruto and looked away, but she still smiled. "T-Thank you N-Naruto"

"Anyway do you mind showing me around, Im still not use to this place yet" he asked nicely.

"Yes, but f-first do y-you want to go to I-Ichiraku?" _'Please don't make that sound like a date'_

Naruto grin a foxy grin and said, "It's a date!" rather loudly.

_'Ok he said it was a date but he could just be joking but I hope not…Hinata do not faint!'_ she smiled but started to feel light headed.

"Lets go" he said and offered his arm for her to take, like a gentlemen. She did hesitantly. They began to walk towards the ramen stand but they never realised that a certain Hyuuga head was watching with his Byakugan. He was not happy about this.

* * *

They were walking in silence again, and it was another comfortable silence. As they walked Hinata pointed out places that she thought Naruto would like. They managed to reach Ichiraku with enough time to have a bowl of ramen and get to the academy. When they got inside the owner of the stand, Teuchi greeted them both along with his daughter, Ayame. Naruto ordered miso ramen and Hinata ordered vegetable ramen. Naruto quickly fell in love with the ramen declaring that it was the greatest creation known to mankind. They ate happily whilst having some more small talk, they were both learning more about each other. Naruto told Hinata about his garden and that she could go with him to see it after the academy. She was very happy with this offer. Hinata learned Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage to protect everyone, she instantly believed he would make it true. After thy finished their bowls of ramen they checked the time. They decided that it would be best to go to the academy if they were a little early.

It took them 10 minutes to get there and they still had half an hour to spare. "We still h-have time to spare N-Naruto, would you like too s-see Iruka-Sensei? He's o-our teacher" she asked nicely.

Naruto thought about it for a second. "Yeah, good idea" then they walked to class. It wasn't hard to find. Once they were inside only two people were there: Iruka, and a raven-haired boy sitting by a window, two rows from the front. Naruto could tell that the raven-haired boy was strong.

They walked up to the Chunin. He wore the common wear for Chunin: blue top and blue trousers, along with a Chunin vest and ninja sandels. He had a headband on clearly saying he is from the village and he had a scar across his nose. "Hello there Hinata, I take it your Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto nodded "Yeah I am. The names Naruto Namikaze your next Hokage" the boy in the class took a glance at Naruto. The blond noticed this and said, "Hi there. I take it your Sasuke Uchiha, last surviving member of the Uchiha clan and wielder of the Sharingan. You are quite strong from what Ive heard" The boy was wearing a blue shirt with a high collar and white shorts. His eyes were onyx and his hair lengths down to his chin.

Sasuke had no idea who this boy is or how he knew so much about him. "Yeah. Did you say you're from the Namikaze clan?" Naruto nodded "I would like to spar with you to see if you are strong as the clan is meant to be"

"I would like the same" Naruto sat next to Sasuke and Hinata sat next to Naruto. They each talked about things and quickly became friends. _'Cool, second day here and I already have two friends' _thought Naruto.

_'I didn't think Sasuke would ever be my friend, he's actually pretty nice'_ thought Hinata smiling gently.

_'Naruto and Hinata, maybe with there help I can become stronger to defeat him'_ thought Sasuke as he was talking about what he think might happen during the Genin exams. "I think it will be sparring, that way we can tell who is the strongest out of everyone here"

Naruto nodded like a sage and said "I think that might happen aswell but I also think that they will tell us to do a jutsu maybe"

Hinata had to agree with them both and she also put her ideas into the discussion aswell. "I believe that there will be a written test along with both your ideas"

None of them had any idea that Iruka was listening in on them. _'These aren't bad ideas. These actually work well in deciding things'_ Just then the bell went off and more people came into the classroom. Most of them noticed Naruto but some ignored him as they tried to get to Sasuke. Two girls raced through the door. The one on the left wore a red dress and blue shorts. The dress had a white circle on it and she had long pink hair and blue eyes. Her name was Sakura Haruno. The girl on the right had blond hair and light blue eyes. She mainly wears purple that stops above her stomach, which is covered in bandages, this girl was Ino Yamanaka. These two girls raced past every other girl so they could get to Sasuke. They seemed like they could get violent very easily.

Sasuke was getting annoyed at all of his fan-girls trying to ask him out. Naruto somehow sensed this and decided to help. "Hey guys check this out!" he called for the entire class to look at him. "Chakra Chains!" there was a yellow flash and Naruto had a golden chain wrapped around both of his forearms. Even Iruka was surprised by his jutsu. Sasuke was also surprised along with Hinata who was staring at him in awe.

"Wow! What does that do?" asked a random boy.

"Simple now I need a volunteer" Hinata instantly raised her hand.

Naruto smiled at her but then a voice in her head said _'Don't Hinata, lower your hand'_ it sounded like Naruto's voice but she would ask him about it later. She lowered her hand.

Naruto looked around and saw Sakura "How about you?"

"Me…no way. Why would I want to help someone who has a weak looking trick?" she said, confident in her words. She thought Sasuke would notice her after that but was surprised when he glared at her.

"If its so weak" Naruto continued "then why don't you give it a try. Im sure Sasuke would notice you after this"

"Fine but Im only proving how weak you are to Sasuke" she walked near Naruto and glared at him. Naruto, however, was unfazed by this.

"Just stand still" she did as she was told. Naruto raised both arms and pointed them at Sakura. The chains then moved and shot out and wrapped around Sakura. Sakura flinched and screamed when it tightened around her, slightly hurting her. Then all of a sudden she felt tired and she fell unconscious. The chains let go of her and she fell on the floor. "She'll be fine in a couple of hours. The Chakra Chain can absorb chakra from jutsu's or the body itself. It can even strengthen any jutsu if used correctly" he said letting the chains disappear.

"Thank you Naruto for the demonstration but are you sure she will be fine" asked Iruka.

"Don't worry" Naruto turned to everybody who looked at him with interest. Some people were now talking about him and forgetting all about Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Thanks a lot. But can you teach me that, it would prove useful for my jutsu's"

"Im afraid I cant. Its apart of my Uzumaki bllodline from my mother"

"Alright then. We could just spar then that way we can be a strong team" said Sasuke.

"Y-You want me on y-your team?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah why wouldnt we?" said Naruto happily.

* * *

Class at the academy was quite boring to Naruto. He already knew everything that he was being taught by Kurama. Class lasted for a while, an entire year to Naruto, and he was so happy to be out. "Well now that's that over why don't we go to Ichiraku Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"S-Sure" replied Hinata. She noticed Sasuke was walking away by himself and wanted to invite him but thought against it.

Naruto, sensing Hinata's thoughts, shouted out to Sasuke "Hey Sasuke! Wanna come with us to Ichiraku!?"

Sasuke turned around. He thought about it for a second then answered with a "alright" and walked back to the group.

"Yeah time for some ramen" said Naruto as he took Hinata's hand, making her blush again, and started to walk towards their destination. Sasuke saw the hand holding and smirked.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the ramen stand. When they entered the father and daughter greeted them and they ordered. After five minutes Naruto finished his fifth bowl, Sasuke and Hinata their second. "Hey Sasuke", said boy looked at Naruto, "I was wondering if you wanted to have a spar"

Sasuke raised his left eyebrow at the suggestion "Why not, I want to see how strong you are" he said.

Naruto jumped for joy; unfortunately he was still in the ramen stand and hit his head against the roof. "Ow" Naruto rubbed the bump on his head then turned to Hinata who was trying to suppress her giggles. "Hinata would you like to be the Procter for the match and are you laughing at me?"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and laughed, "Im sorry Naruto but that was funny!" she laughed a lot more. "And yes Naruto I will be the Procter for you match" she smiled.

"Follow me then" said Naruto as he walked away. Sasuke and Hinata started to walk aswell until Ayame threw a spatula at Naruto.

"You still need to pay!" she shouted.

Teuchi just laughed and said "Its ok, this ones on the house"

"Lucky" said Ayame as she got back to her cleaning.

* * *

Sasuke wondered where they were going until he saw the Namikaze Compound. _'I forgot he's a Namikaze. This match might be interesting after all'_ he thought.

They entered through the gate and Hinata was in awe at the front garden. She didn't think she'd ever get use to it. Naruto lead them to his families training area. It was massive. On the left side there were different types of weaponry and on the right side was a announcement box. Hinata quickly hugged Naruto and gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek, leaving them both red and light headed. She then ran to the box and got ready for the match. Sasuke smirked again. "Ok so how is this going down? Taijutsu? Weapons? Or an all out fight?" asked Naruto. You could clearly tell he was excited.

"Why don't we go for an all out fight? That way I can see how strong you are" said Sasuke taking one side of the room.

"Ok then. This should be fun" said Naruto as he took the other side of the room.

Both Naruto and Sasuke got into their fighting stances and waited. After a minute Hinata realised that she was suppose to say, "go". "Sorry…3…2…1…GO!" she shouted. In an instant they were both was a blur. You could clearly hear clanging of kunai hitting each other. Then they reappeared in their starting positions.

"Not bad. Not a lot of people have been able to keep up with me before" said Sasuke.

"I should say the same. Why don't we try Ninjutsu now" seeing Sasuke smirk, Naruto turned to Hinata "Hinata, press the blue button"

She saw the button he was referring to and pressed it. A seal appeared over the box. She assumed it was to protect her. Hinata blushed thinking Naruto stopped fighting to make sure she would be ok.

"You ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he made some hand-signs.

"More than I'll ever be" replied Naruto.

Sasuke finished his hand-signs and brought his right hand to his mouth, breathing in. He shouted "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" and blew creating a giant fireball heading straight for Naruto. The ball of fire hit Naruto. Hinata gasped and activated her Kekkei Genkai to see if he was all right. She was confused when there was nothing there. She deactivated he Byakugan seeing Sasukes fireball dieing down. There was nothing but scorch marks o the spot where Naruto was.

Both Sasuke and Hinata looked around and couldnt see Naruto anywhere. "Pretty good fireball Sasuke" said Naruto appearing in front of Sasuke in a yellow flash.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. "How did you do that?" he asked amazed.

"What this?" asked Naruto with a smirk as he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room in another yellow flash. "This was one of my fathers greatest jutsu's. The Flying Thunder God or Hiraishin. Yesterday when I found this place I placed seals for this jutsu all over here. And before you ask its apart of my Namikaze bloodline aswell so sorry" he said as he vanished again but this time reappeared next to Hinata making her jump. "I think this was enough sarring today"

* * *

Whilst they were walking, Naruto was debating against asking them for help on his secret S-class mission. _'Do you think I should tell them?'_

**"I dont know but I think it would be best to wait until after he Genin exams, to see if they will be on your team"** said Kurama inside Naruto's head.

_'Thats probably a good idea, besides if I do ask for their help I will need to tell them about you'_ thought Naruto worried.

**"I wouldnt worry about it. We'll get there soon enough so just concentrate on not walking into the door"**

_'What door?'_ asked Naruto before he walked into the kitchen door making him fall over. "Damn that hurt" he said rubbing his nose.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Hinata. She knelt down beside him to check if he was ok.

"Yeah Im fine" replied Naruto giving Hinata a smile. He got up and walked into his kichen.

* * *

It was now time for Sasuke to go. He said his goodbys and left leavin Naruto and Hinata on their own. Hinaat felt it was time to go as well "Im afraid I have to go as well Naruto" she said sadly.

"Thats ok. Your getting better at not stuttering. Anyway I'll walk you home" he said.

Hinata happily agreed. They now walked in a nice silence, not talking just enjoying each others company. Without realising Hinata was walking close to Naruto and leaned against his shoulder. By the time she realised she was about to jump back and apologise until Naruto's arm went around her shoulders, keeping her there. She didnt complain but she did smile.

They reached the gate to the Hyuuga Compound, waiting there was Hiashi and he did not look happy. "Hinata where have you been all day?" he sounded like he could angry easily. He wouldnt stop glaring at Naruto when he noticed the boy's arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"I have been with Naruto here and we trained after the academy with Sasuke" she said timidly.

Hiashi's eye's narrowed and said "Very well then. Come inside, I wish to speak to the...Namikaze" they entered the Compound. Naruto moved his arm from Hinata's shoulder, much to her dissapointment, but intertwined their hands. Hinata smiled again.

"You may wait outside Hinata" said the Hyuuga Head as he continued into his office with Naruto letting go of her hand and walking in after him. The doors were shut and Hiashi glared at Naruto. "Tell me why you are associating with my daughter Namikaze"

Naruto could easily sense the killing intent coming from the man. "She is a friend sir, a very good friend"

"I do not wish for you to see her again. You are not worthy of even being near her...even though she isnt worthy of being my daughter" he said the last part iunder his breath so Naruto wouldnt hear it, he did however. Naruto was about to shout back but thought against it.

"I do believe it is not your decision on who she is friends with, it is hers and hers alone" said Naruto.

"She is my daughter and I have every right to decide incase she makes a fool of this clan!" shouted back Hiashi.

"You think she's the one making a fool of this clan? You are definetly wrong then because it is you who is making the clan look like a fool" said Naruto

"How dare you! Get out of my home you Demon!" shouted Hiashi.

Naruto felt a massive ammount of hatred coming from Kurama. "If I were you Hiashi...I would be careful of what your saying" and with that he left the Hyuuga Head to himself. Naruto opened the door to find Hinata waiting on him.

Before he could say a word Hiashi spoke from behind him "Hinata come here"

Hinata tensed at the tone of her hathers voice. It was cold, colder that it usually is. "Its ok Hinata, trust me" Naruto said to her. She gave Naruto a grateful smile and walked into the office with the doors closing behind her.

* * *

"You wish to see me father" said Hinata.

"You are never to see that wreched boy again" said Hiashi "You are disgracing the Hyuuga name by being near him! Now I better not find you any where near him again or you will be punished"

Hinata felt a feeling she never felt before, she idnt know what it was. Was it sadness...no it was anger. She began to feel a lot of anger and she wasnt afraid to show it. "No" she said simply.

"What" said Haishi.

"I will not avoid Naruto like he is some kind of disease. He is my friend aswell as Sasuke. No matter what you threaten me with, I will continue to see Naruto no matter what"

Hiashi had had enough of his daughters talk. "Get out and if I find you with him again I will be forced to stop it" Hiashi said. He turned his back onto her once more. She left without saying a word.

The doors opened and there was nobody there but the guards protecting Hiashi. "Where did Naruto go?" she asked one of them.

"He was told to leave" said the guard simply.

Hinata felt like crying. She quickly walked to her room ignoring the dissaproving glares coming from her famaly. When she entered her room she just walked to her bed and sat down. After a minute there was a knock. She looked up at the door but then realised that the knock had come from her window. She turned, she saw Naruto smiling at her and signalling for her to let him in. She opened the window to do just that. Naruto climbed through and smiled. "Hinata are you ok?" he asked worried. The answer he got was a hug.

"Thank you for being here Naruto" she said.

They broke the hug after a minute "What did he say to you?" asked Naruto.

"He told me to not see you again but I couldn't do that, your my best friend and I would never abandon you" Naruto smiled at her, making her blush again.

"He asked the same thing except he said I wasnt worthy of being near you. I told him it was your decision to make what ever friends you want. Then he called me a demon and I left" said Naruto.

"Im worried" she said quietly "Im worried that father is going to do something that could ruin everything" a few tears left her eyes and trailed down her cheeks.

Naruto felt sad at seeing Hinata like this. "Dont worry Hinata I promise you that we will always be friends and that I will protect you with my life. I never take back my word and I never give up. Thats my ninja way" he said holding out his pinky.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you very much" she replied as she made a picky promise with him.

Hinata yawned "I can see that your tired. I'll leave you alone now. Goodnight" he said giving her a hug goodbye.

"Goodnight Naruto" she said. She gave him another kiss on the cheek as he was leaving the hug. Hinata then fell asleep completely red. Naruto had no idea what to think. He looked at the sleeping girl next to him and saw the smile on her face. He put Hinata under her bed covors and left through the window, leaving the girl to her happy dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done. In this story I am making Sasuke a nice person and I have decided on Naruto's Kekkei Genkai, you will see it either in the next chapter or the one after that. Definetly one of them. Remember to answer the poll on my profile and dont forget to review. If you have idea's for his story please tell, I am open for suggestions. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Training and Family

**This story is working out really well. I have gotten a review pointing out a flaw in my story and I wish to thank him/her. Many others have also given me some ideas that I never came up with so I am really thankful. This is the chapter where the Genin teams are made so I hope you will like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**"Kurama Talking"**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

It was Naruto's second day at the academy and he was not looking forward to class. He had gotten up early and decided to train. After two hours of training he thought it was time to go to the academy. Whilst he was getting ready he was talking to Kurama _'I forgot to mention to you I think I found away for you to leave my body and no one will be able to see or hear you apart from me'_

**"Really how?"** asked Kurama with interest.

_'We just have to fuse our chakra together and I can change the seal slightly. This can turn you into a spirit manifestation. But it takes a massive amount of chakra that could put me into a coma for a while and Im afraid that I dont have enough right now'_ replied Naruto.

**"Well don't worry about it for now, you just concentrate on becoming a ninja" **said Kurama.

_'Thanks'_ Naruto finished getting ready and headed out. He decided to wait for Hinata outside the Hyuuga Compound. She came out not long after he got there. "Hey Hinata"

"Oh hi Naruto" she said as she walked up next to him. They then walked to school together. Once they got there they saw Sasuke walking up to the door. "Hello Sasuke" said Hinata greeting her friend.

"Hey Sasuke" said Naruto.

"Hey" was all Sasuke said. They walked in together and sat down next to the window together. The entire day was the same; Iruka says something and Naruto spaces out. He was thankful that Hinata and Sasuke was there with him otherwise he would have died of boredom. It was now lunchtime; the three friends were sitting on a tree branch so they would hide from the fan-girls. Apparently ever since Naruto used his Chakra Chains a lot of girls, much to Hinata's annoyance, switched from Sasuke to him. "Who wants to go to Ichiraku after class?" asked Naruto to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Alright" said Sasuke.

" I would like to but what if my father finds out?" asked Hinata worried.

"Did something happen that I dont know about?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata stayed quiet so Naruto talked for her, "Hinata's father told Hinata that she can't see us anymore otherwise he'll do something to stop us. He kept saying stuff like Hinata was making the clan look like a fool just by being near me"

"Sounds like a jerk, no offence Hinata"

"Its ok Sasuke...I actually agree" Hinata then looked down, "I just wish there was someway for father to allow you as my friend"

They were quiet for a minute until Naruto got an idea. "I got it! Why dont we just do really well in the Genin exam, that way he can see how strong we are and allow us to be friends. Besides if we do end up as a team, hopefully, we would be together anyway"

"That might not work. Because Im from the Hyuuga clan father is expecting me to be the best out of everyone in the class and because he doesn't really like you and we do end up a team, he might try go to the Hokage to change it" replied Hinata to Naruto's idea.

"That will not happen because Im a friend to the Hokage. Why dont we go train after ramen?"

"Alright" said Sasuke.

"Yes, we'll go after ramen Naruto"

"Good, now let's go the bell just went" and they went back to, as Naruto would describe class, hell.

* * *

"That was even longer than yesterday!" shouted Naruto. He was very board and was very tempted to copy Shikamaru and just sleep. But Iruka caught him before he fell into his slumber. Sakura had actually avoided Naruto that entire day because of the "demonstration" and Hinata thinks she could be avoiding her, but she can't tell. They were now walking to Ichiraku and Naruto was dragging Hinata by the hand, again, to make them go faster. They reached it but saw two girls wait already there. It was Sakura and Ino. Sasuke looked like he was about to panic when he saw them and Hinata tried to stop Naruto, who apparently didn't notice. It was too late however because as Sasuke was about to run into an alley, the girls turned and saw him.

"Sasuke!" shouted both Sakura and Ino. They ran towards him pushing each other. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene. "Sasuke I was hoping you could join me for some ramen" said Ino.

"Sasuke join me for some ramen instead Ino-pig here" said Sakura.

"What did you say forehead?" asked Ino.

"You heard" replied Sakura. When they weren't paying attention, the three friends walked past them and entered the stand. They ordered and ate as quickly as possible so they can get away.

They took five minutes to eat and finish. Sakura and Ino were still arguing to notice them leave. They were now heading towards the Namikaze Compound. "Time to train. So who's sparring today?" asked Naruto.

"I don't mind" said Sasuke with a bored expression.

"Well how about you Hinata, do you want to spar?"

"I don't know" said Hinata. She was nervous that if she were to fight, she would mess up. "I don't think I'll be good enough to fight either of you"

"Don't worry about it, that's why we train. So we can get stronger" said Naruto.

"I'll take you on Hinata. I have never gone up against a Hyuuga before" said Sasuke.

"Well…ok" she said. They reached the training room and Naruto went straight for the announcement box. Both Sasuke and Hinata took opposite side of the room and dropped into their fighting stances. Hinata took her families Taijutsu stance, which was the Gentle Fist. Sasuke took his families stance, which is called, Intercepting Fist.

"So Hinata how are we going to fight?" asked Sasuke.

"Can we just use Taijutsu, I don't know any Ninjutsu's or Genjutsu's" said Hinata.

"Alright then"

"Lets go!" shouted Naruto starting the fight, Hinata instantly activated her Byakugan.

Both opponents charged at each other. Sasuke threw a punch aiming for her head. Hinata blocked it and jabbed part of his arm, causing it to go numb and useless. Sasuke dropped and used a sweep kick to knock Hinata down, she fell to the ground barely enough time to roll away from Sasuke's axe kick.

"Your quicker than you look" said Sasuke. He managed to get the numbness to wear off in his arm.

"Thank you" replied Hinata as she got up. Sasuke ran at her and kicked her under her chin sending her flying. Sasuke jumped and landed an axe kick on her stomach making her crash to the ground.

"Hinata are you alright?" asked Sasuke concerned. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had to.

"Yeah Im fine" she said as she struggled to get up. There was a yellow flash next to her and Naruto appeared, Hinata guessed he used the Flying Thunder God to help her.

"Match over. You're too injured to continue" said Naruto.

"Im sorry" said Hinata. She looked to the ground feeling like she let everyone down. "Im sorry for being so weak" tears were now trailing down her cheeks and falling to the floor.

"Hinata" said Naruto. He brought her into a warming embrace. She was startled at first but returned it and cried into his shoulder. "You are not weak. I bet that no one else in our class could have lasted as long as you have, right Sasuke?"

"He's right. No one apart from you and Naruto could put up a challenge" after hearing this Hinata calmed down and reluctantly left Naruto's embrace.

"Thank you, both of you. I promise that I will become stronger so I wont be a burden to anyone anymore" she said with a smile.

Naruto chuckled which confused Hinata, "Hinata you were never a burden and you are already strong. Its just a case of finding your strength"

* * *

After Hinata and Sasuke were cleaned up they left with Sasuke heading towards his home and Naruto walking Hinata to the Hyuuga Compound. Just a few feet away there was a boy looking very annoyed when he looked at Hinata. He had long hair and had Hyuuga eyes, but his were very cold. He wore a forehead protector, khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, blue ninja sandels, and bandages on his right arm and leg. Hinata hesitantly walked up to him and bowed slightly saying "Hello Neji" she turned back to Naruto and introduced Neji as he cousin.

"Hi Im-" Naruto got interrupted by Neji.

"I know very well who you are Naruto Namikaze. I also know that Hiashi doesn't want either of you near each other. So leave now" he turned to Hinata. Naruto could easily see rage boiling in his eyes, which is ironic for such a cold glare. "Hiashi wishes to speak with you"

Hinata nodded, she turned to Naruto, "Goodbye"

"See you tomorrow" said Naruto giving a small wave to Hinata as she walked into her Compound.

Naruto turned around to leave but was stopped by Neji saying, "I can't believe a weakling like you is a Namikaze"

"And why is that hard to believe?" asked Naruto trying to contain his anger.

Neji smirked, "It is hard to believe since you are as weak as Hinata is" Naruto clenched his fist trying very hard not to hit him. "You are a destined failure and no matter what you can't change destiny" he said as he turned his back on Naruto.

"You may believe in that Hinata is weak, but she is stronger than you know"

"How is she stronger than I know?" asked Neji.

"Unlike you she has friends and we are the ones that give her her true strength" and with that Naruto walked away back to his home.

Neji stayed where he was whilst thinking _'true strength?'_ and he walked back into the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

Hinata walked into her fathers study. She could tell he wanted to talk to her about Naruto. "You wished to see me father?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, come in" he replied. Hinata did as she was told and sat on a seat across from Hiashi's desk. "It has come to my knowledge that you are still friends with the Namikaze and the Uchiha"

"Yes it is true" said Hinata. She didn't see the point in lying to her father.

"You have disobeyed me again, what do you say to this?" he asked. He was talking with disgust in his voice.

"I told you father, Naruto and Sasuke are my friends and I will continue to see them no matter what you say" she said with as much confidence as she could muster.

On the outside Hiashi was angry that his daughter was not obeying him but on the inside he felt a little proud that she is standing up for what she believes in. But he ignored it and continued talking, "Very well then. I have no choice"

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I am making sure you will never see your "friends" again" he said. He then walked past her but stopped at the door. "You have dishonoured this clan for the last time" and he left.

Hinata had no idea what to do, she couldn't go after her father but she didn't know where he was going either. She got up from the seat and released her breath she didn't know she was holding. She exited her room and saw her sister Hanabi at the door smirking. She has dark brown hair and cold Hyuuga eyes. She wears a sleeveless blue v-neck shirt with a mesh top underneath aswell as wearing blue shorts and sandels. "Well well I think you have proven yourself of being even more unworthy of being heiress. Keep this up and I'll be heiress"

Hinata tried to ignore her sister as she walked to her bedroom. _'Naruto, I hope you will be safe'_

* * *

Naruto just entered his home when he suddenly sneezed. "I wonder who's talking about me now"

* * *

The Hokage was in the middle of "the dreadful" paperwork when someone knocked on his door. "Come in" he said and it was Hiashi Hyuuga that entered. "Hiashi, what brings you here?"

"I wish for you to remove the Namikaze from my daughters class" Sarutobi was a little taken back by this.

"Why would I do this? Naruto is currently working very well in that class" he said.

"He is a distraction. He is constantly near my daughter along with the Uchiha, which is distracting her. If you cannot take him out of the class then I wish to remove Hinata"

Sarutobi glared at the man._ 'No matter what he is never pleased'_ he turned to his intercom and said "Would you please send for Iruka. I wish to speak with him" The Hokage then turned back to Hiashi.

"Why are you asking him here?"

"He is coming because he is the children's teacher. If he say's that Hinata is doing well then she stay's and so does Naruto. If he say's she is too distracted then I will remove her, deal?" he asked. Hiashi nodded.

About 10 minutes later Iruka entered asking "You wished to see me Lord Hokage?"

"Yes Iruka, please come in" Iruka did as asked then he noticed the Hyuuga Head and bowed.

"Lord Hiashi, greetings" Hiashi only returned a nod.

"Now Iruka, tell me how is your class doing?" asked Sarutobi with a smile.

"Well the children are doing better than I expected especially three of them" said Iruka with little bit of pride.

"Who are these three?" asked Hiashi.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. They seem to be helping each other with subjects each of them aren't doing very well in. If they keep this up I have no doubt that they will not only make Genin but I believe that all three will tie for Rookie of the Year or at least one of them will was Naruto that changed them. The Hokage looked at Hiashi only to see him with a mix of surprise, proud ness, and anger.

Hiashi turned heading towards the door knowing he couldn't' do anything else. "Hiashi is there a reason for you asking this?" said the Hokage stopping the clan leader whilst he was at the door.

"Only a clan matter...Lord Hokage" and with that he left.

"Lord Hokage, why was I summoned here?" asked a very confused Iruka.

"Hiashi asked that Naruto be removed from your class and if I couldn't do that then he wished for Hinata to be removed" said Sarutobi.

"But why?"  
"My guess...he doesn't like the fact that Naruto is giving her confidence and that he is a Namikaze. Not only that, I think he doesn't like an Uchiha and a Namikaze being friends with her"

"I see. I must leave now" Iruka headed towards the door until he remembered something he wished to tell the Hokage. "Before I forget Lord Hokage. On the first day of Naruto being in my class he showed everyone a...demonstration"

Sarutobi's eyebrow lifted, "demonstration?" he repeated.

"Yes apparently Naruto is able to use Chakra Chains" he continued to speak when he saw surprise in the Hokage's eyes. "He used them on Sakura Haruno and she fell unconscious due to chakra depletion"

"He is already able to use that jutsu. Who taught him this?" just as he asked he remembered Naruto saying he was trained by the Nine-Tails. "That fox"

"Fox?" asked Iruka now even more confused.

"It's nothing. You may leave now Iruka"

"Yes Lord Hokage" and he left.

* * *

That night Hiashi returned to the Hyuuga Compound quite angry and Hinata guessed that whatever he planned to do, failed. To Hinata, the rest of the week was the same; wake up, walk to the academy with Naruto, hang out with Sasuke at lunch, go to Ichiraku after the academy with Naruto and Sasuke, train at Naruto's home and returning to the Hyuuga Compound. It was now the day of the Genin exams and Hinata was very nervous. She thought that if she fails she would lose her friends and give her family a reason to hate her even more. "Dont worry Hinata, you will pass I promise" said Naruto.

Iruka entered the classroom, "Alright now everyone take a seat. It is time for the Genin exam"

* * *

**I wish to apologise for the fighting scene. I know it was short but I just can't ********describe fights very well. I hope you enjoy this because I plan on making some surprises in the story. Please review and I dont mind if you see something wrong, please tell me if there is so I can sort it. Thanks for reading and dont forget my question in my profile, so far Naruto and Hinata are winning. Thank you.**.


	4. The Genin Exam

**Chapter 4 now up. Now this chapter is what people were looking forward, the Genin exams. You probably wont be surprised with the teams so dont be disappointed if it isn't what you were expecting. I hope you enjoy and I would like to apologise for the fighting scenes because I know the descriptions of it will suck. Dont forget to review, thank you and enjoy.**

**Poll winners so far Naruto and Hinata with 7 votes. Everyone else 0.**

* * *

**"Kurama Talking"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Iruka entered the classroom, "Alright now everyone take a seat. It is time for the Genin exam"

Everyone was now silent but Iruka could tell that people were anxious to start. Naruto spoke up "Iruka-sensei, what are we going to do in the exam?"

Iruka smiled and said, "The exam has three parts. They are in this order; written, jutsu demonstration, and sparring. With these test's it will be easier to decide who will be Rookie of the year"

"Hey Hinata, you were right about the exam. Good guess" said Naruto to Hinata.

She turned red and replied, "Thank you Naruto but I think you and Sasuke were also right"

Iruka then continued to speak "Now this is the written test, make sure you have everything you need" everyone did as they were told "Now do not turn over your paper until I say you can"

"This is going to be easy" said Naruto whilst Sasuke and Hinata agreed.

Iruka made sure everyone was ready and said "You have 1 hour. Begin"

An hour later everyone had finished. "Okay everyone hand in your papers and return to your seats" everyone did as instructed.

"So how did you guys think you did?" asked Naruto

"Too easy" said Sasuke.

"I thought it was simple" said Hinata.

"I think I passed" said Naruto confidently.

"Ok now everyone gather in front of the class. You will now demonstrate the clone jutsu and transformation" Iruka checked to see everyone was in a line in front of him. "Sasuke you go first"

"Go Sasuke!" shouted Ino.

"This is easy for someone as strong as you!" shouted out Sakura.

"Good luck Sasuke" said Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata" said Sasuke nodding at her. Hinata then felt a massive amount of killing intent being aimed at her. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all sweat-dropped at the glares.

Sasuke stepped in front of Iruka and the class. He made a seal and an exact copy of Sasuke appeared. "Well done Sasuke, now transform into the Hokage"

Sasuke did as instructed and said "Transform!" turning into the Third Hokage. "Excellent you may step back now" said Iruka smiling. Sasuke nodded. "Now Hinata its your turn"

Hinata suddenly felt scared. 'What if I fail? People will think Im weird" the thoughts stopped when she felt someone hold her hand. She looked to see Naruto smiling at her.

"You can do it Hinata. I believe in you" he said still smiling.

All of a sudden, Hinata's doubts and fears vanished. She smiled back "Thank you Naruto"

She confidently walked to where Sasuke was. "Clone first then a transformation of the Hokage" She nodded. Hinata then made a seal and a perfect clone of her appeared. She smiled at the clone and the clone smile back, then it disappeared. "Well done Hinata"

She made another seal and said "Transform!" making herself look like the Third Hokage aswell.

"Good work, you may step back now"

"Thank you Iruka-sensei" she said then walked back next to Naruto who smiled at her.

"Told you, you could do it" said Naruto.

"Thank you for believing in me" she said smiling.

"Naruto it's your turn" said Iruka.

There were some cheers for Naruto but not as many as Sasuke.

"Good luck Naruto" said Hinata blushing.

"Thanks Hinata, with you believing in me I know I can do it" he said happily. Saying this caused Hinata to blush even more, Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the scene.

"Ok Naruto, when you're ready"

"Alright" Naruto made a seal different from Sasuke and Hinata's, Iruka was then shocked at what he said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" then a clone appeared exactly like Naruto. Everybody noticed something different about the clone but they didn't know what.

"Naruto when did you learn that?" asked a surprised Iruka.

"During my training" said Naruto.

"Sensei, why does this clone seem different?" asked Sakura. Nobody knew what the Shadow Clone Jutsu was apart from Sasuke and Hinata since they trained with Naruto.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu is different because unlike regular clones, these are solid forms. Watch" Iruka then pulled out a Kunai and threw it at the clone stabbing it in the shoulder. The fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey! I never said you could throw a kunai at my clone!" shouted an annoyed Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto I was just showing everyone the difference" apologised Iruka. "Im very impressed Naruto. That is a Jonin level jutsu, Im surprised you even learned it" Everybody was in shock apart from the three friends. "Ok Naruto you can turn into the Hokage now"

"Transform!" he said and then he turned into the Fourth Hokage.

"The F-Fourth!?" asked a now very confused Iruka. "Why did you turn into him?" he asked.

Naruto turned back to normal and said "Well he was the greatest of the Hokage's and he is also my father" there was a couple of gasps and Naruto sweat-dropped "Did nobody realise Im his son? I have the same hair and eye colour as him and my name is Namikaze!"

"We never really thought about it, sorry" said Ino.

"Okay then you can step back now" said Iruka. Naruto grinned and walked back. "Okay Shikamaru you're next"

* * *

An hour later everybody had made a clone and transformed into the Hokage. Only Naruto turned into the Fourth, the rest turned into the Third. Iruka instructed everybody to go out since it is about time for lunch. Our three friends are now sitting on the tree they sat on all weak. "I wonder who were going to spar with" said Naruto.

"I don't know but I hope to fight you Naruto because apart from me, you are the strongest in our class" said Sasuke.

"What are you talking about? I am stronger than you" said Naruto throwing some playful banter at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked.

"I hope I wont go up against either of you" said Hinata.

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

_'Even I know you idiot'_ thought Sasuke.

"Its just you're my friends and I don't want to hurt you" she said looking down.

"I can understand why. I don't want to hurt you either" said Naruto giving Hinata a gentle smile. "What about you Sasuke, do you want to hurt Hinata?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata and said "No I don't want to hurt her…just you" Naruto fell off the tree in shock and Hinata was too busy giggling to help.

"Very funny Sasuke" said Naruto.

"Sasuke?" said half the girls, apart from Hinata, in their class. The other half said "Naruto?" A massive stampede erupted as all the girls started running towards the tree.

"Uh oh" said Hinata.

"Damn you Naruto!" shouted down Sasuke. The three friends were panicking, they had nowhere to run. Fortunately for them the bell rung.

"Thank you whoever invented the bell" said Naruto.

Iruka came out of the school building and shouted to his class, "Everyone go to the training field"

This was the part of the exam Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for. "Finally, it was starting to get boring" said Sasuke.

"Um Sasuke…" said Hinata. Sasuke turned to see Hinata pointing to his left. He looked and started running, it was all his fan-girls running to him. Naruto was laughing and holding his sides when Hinata spoke up, "Naruto" he looked and dreaded when he saw Hinata point behind him, he didn't even need to turn around to know it was his fan-girls running to him. He instantly got up and grabbed Hinata's hand, making her blush, and ran to the training field.

When they got there they couldn't find Sasuke. A pebble was thrown in front of Naruto and they saw Sasuke hiding in another tree, they quickly made their way towards it. Both Naruto and Hinata jumped up onto the tree and sat down next to the Uchiha. Iruka came to the field to see all the girls looking for something, or rather someone. He heard a noise coming from the trees and walked up to it, seeing Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke "Just wait there, I'll make sure everyone else goes first" they were very thankful for this. Iruka turned to everyone else, "Everybody its time to begin" It took a half hour for the sparring to finish. "Ok Sakura and Hinata, its your turn"

Sakura smirked thinking _'Excellent, if I can beat the great Hyuuga heiress then Sasuke will definitely notice me. This is going to be easy seeing how she's too shy to fight'_ She walked into the field not seeing Hinata. "Come on Hinata, I don't have all day"

Hinata was slightly panicking. She didn't want to fight anyone. "Don't worry Hinata, if you hurt her it will be alright since it is a spar" said Naruto.

Hinata gave a small smile and climbed down the tree. She walked into the training field and stood on the opposite side of Sakura.

* * *

"I bet she'll be done fighting in over 5 minutes" said Sasuke. It turns out that Sasuke has a bad habit of betting but not as bad as the Legendary Sucker.

"Nah I bet it wont take that long, less than 5 minutes at most" said Naruto "What are we betting on?"

"How about if I win you kiss Hinata?" said Sasuke smirking.

Naruto blushed furiously and stuttered "W-W-WHAT!?" he shouted. Then Kurama gave a very evil idea to Naruto. _'Are you sure, that's a bit harsh'_

**"Come on you know it will be funny"** Naruto could imagine Kurama grinning.

"Ok Sasuke I'll do that if you win but if I win…you have to…" Naruto stopped talking just to add dramatic effect. For some reason Sasuke actually felt very nervous. "You have to take any girl I choose out on a date and kiss them afterwards" said Naruto smiling.

Sasuke paled at the thought, he knew it would be one of his fan-girls the question is which one. "F-Fine" he said as he shook hands with Naruto to close the deal.

* * *

"So Hinata ready to lose" said Sakura in a mocking tone.

Hinata didn't say anything as she went into her Gentle Fist stance. Sakura smirked and went into a basic Taijutsu stance. "Begin" said Iruka. Sakura instantly ran to Hinata with a raised fist. She threw the fist aiming at Hinata's head but it never connected because Hinata ducked and slammed the palms of her hands into Sakura's stomach sending the pinkette flying and rolling to a stop. Sakura got back up and glared at Hinata. She ran at her this time but dropped and swept her leg trying to knock Hinata over. But it didn't work as Hinata jumped over her and launched a couple of strikes onto Sakura's back making Sakura fall to the ground not moving. "Hinata wins" said Iruka.

"Sorry Sakura" said Hinata as she offered her hand.

Sakura knocked the hand away and said "Get away from me" She got up and limped away.

Hinata looked down to the ground feeling like a disappointment. She walked back to the tree and felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Naruto smiling at her, she couldn't help but return the smile. "You did great Hinata!" he said excitedly.

"He's right you know" said Sasuke standing next to Naruto.

"Thank you, both of you" she said. Then she giggled "So who won the bet?" she asked.

"Wait how did you know?" asked Naruto.

"Your both louder than you know, so who won?"

"Well we don't know yet" said Naruto then he saw Iruka "Hey Iruka-sensei how long did that match last?"

Iruka looked at Naruto and said "I guess 5 minutes why?"

"No reason" he turned back to Sasuke, "Looks like I won"

"Actually you said less than 5 minutes" said Sasuke.

"But you didn't win either because you said over 5 minutes" said a confused Naruto "Who won?"

"I think you both did" said Hinata.

As both boys realised it was a draw, technically, Naruto blushed at what he had to do and Sasuke paled at what he was suppose to do. "H-Hinata" she turned to him "Can y-you please…c-close your e-eyes" She nodded and did as instructed wondering what was going on. Naruto looked at Sasuke who gestured for him to do it. Naruto gulped and leaned forward, then Hinata blushed bright red when she felt someone kiss her cheek. She opened her eyes wide when she saw Naruto blushing like mad and then her world went dark. "Hinata? What did I do this time!?" shouted Naruto not noticing the chuckle coming from Sasuke. Naruto heard the chuckle and glared at him then he gave a evil grin when he remembered Sasuke also lost the bet.

"Naruto?" asked a now slightly frightened Sasuke "What are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing…just thinking of you on a date with a certain blond or pinkette" replied Naruto with a now sinister grin. Sasuke actually paled at the thought.

"Sasuke, Naruto…its your turn" called Iruka.

Just then Hinata woke up and heard Iruka call for the last match. "Good luck" she said.

"Thanks" they both said in unison. They walked into the field and stood there.

Iruka could tell this was going to be an interesting spar. "Begin" he said. What happened next made everyone sweat-drop.

Both Naruto and Sasuke pointed their fists at each other and said at the same time "Rock…Paper…Scissors!" Naruto had rock and Sasuke had paper.

"Damn it!" shouted Naruto. He braced himself as Sasuke then punched him in the chin.

"What just happened?" asked Iruka.

Hinata walked up next to him and explained, "To be honest Iruka-sensei I don't know. A couple of days ago during training they just started their spars like this. Who ever wins gets the first hit and then they start fighting"

Naruto got up after falling over and rubbed his chin. "Bit much for a punch wasn't it?"

"Not really, now hurry up" Naruto ran at Sasuke and they engaged in a fierce Taijutsu fight. Everybody, apart from Hinata, had trouble seeing what was happening because they were so fast. Then Sasuke fell to the ground. All of his fan-girls started screaming either for Sasuke to get up or threatening Naruto. "That was a cheap shot" said Sasuke.

"You just weren't paying attention" said Naruto smirking.

"Why don't we make things interesting" said Sasuke.

"You mean using Ninjutsu don't you" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, Sasuke nodded "Alright, hit me with a fireball"

Sasuke then went through the necessary hand signs for said jutsu. He breathed in and shouted "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" and blew a giant fireball.

Naruto smiled thinking _'He is definitely going all out'_ the ball of fire hit and no one could see what happened. Then steam appeared, confusing Sasuke. The steam cleared showing a dome made of water.

The water fell with Naruto smiling saying "Water Style: Water Dome Jutsu, your not the only one that can used elemental jutsu's"

"Alright, dodge this! Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" and multiple fireballs shot towards Naruto.

Both Hinata and Sasuke thought they saw Naruto's eyes change for a second but it appeared normal. "Water Style: Water Shield Jutsu!" said Naruto as a shield made of water appeared on his left forearm, Naruto then ran towards Sasuke blocking the fiery projectiles with his shield. When he got close enough he shouted "Wind Style: Gale Force Palm Jutsu!" and Sasuke was blown back by a unknown force.

"What he can use two elements already!?" shouted a astonished and confused Iruka. He saw Sasuke hit the ground pretty hard and cringed a little "Naruto wins"

"Wait!" shouted Sasuke getting up "Its not finished yet!"

"Let him finish Iruka-sensei" said Naruto.

Sasuke stood looking at Naruto. "I have one last jutsu" he said as he ran at him and said "Fire Style: Fire Thrusters Jutsu!" suddenly fire appeared at the bottom of Sasuke's feet making him fly towards Naruto at an incredible speed. Even Naruto was impressed. But unfortunately he think and quick enough and got slammed into by Sasuke sending both of them out of the field. They both started rolling on the ground and stopped just in front of Iruka.

"And that's the end! It's a draw!" shouted Iruka.

Hinata ran up to her friends and helped them up. "You know what Im ok with a draw" said Naruto.

"Me too" said Sasuke.

It took half an hour for everyone to have enough energy to get up and walk back to class. Everyone sat down to tired to complain about anything. Only Hinata seemed fine since her spar didn't last long. "Ok that's the end of the exam. I will tell you who passes tomorrow and you will also get your Leaf forehead protector. Now because you all did a good job I am letting you all go early. See you tomorrow" said Iruka.

* * *

Once they left the building Naruto seemed to have all his energy back by shouting one word. "Ramen!" Sasuke and Hinata just sighed and followed the Namikaze. Unknown to all the students someone was watching them.

"So what do you all think" asked the Hokage. In the Hokage's office there were many Jonins who watched what happened.

A man with gravity defying hair spoke "A few of them show promise"

"I agree" Then the Hokage turned serious "It is now time for you to choose your team"

* * *

******I hope everyone enjoyed that. Please don't judge me on the fighting scenes because I already know they aren't good. Next chapter is the teams so keep reading. Remember that there is a poll in my profile and I am in need of more votes. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. The Truth Revealed

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I know I have. Anyway I think you know what this chapter is going to be about. That's right its time to choose teams. I hope you like what happens. Enjoy**

**Poll winners so far are Naruto and Hinata with 9. Everyone else 0.**

* * *

**"Kurama Talking"**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"Very well, does anyone object?" asked the Hokage. The Jonin remained silent. "Good, the teams have been chosen. You will meet them tomorrow at the academy. Dismissed" The Jonin left the Hokage to himself. Sarutobi sighed and walked to his desk to sit down. _'Something tells me this generation is going to be interesting'_

* * *

"Finally its over" said Naruto. The three friends were now walking towards Ichirakus for an after school snack. "What did you guys think of it?" he asked.

Sasuke simply shrugged.

"You know, that's not a real answer" said Naruto.

"I thought it was easy" said Hinata.

"Yeah I thought so too" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Naruto where did you learn your jutsu's?" asked a now curious Sasuke.

"Well that's a secret for now, but don't worry I will tell you someday" said Naruto as they arrived to the stand.

Hinata then remembered something and turned to Naruto. "Naruto" he turned to look at her. "I just remembered, when you used your water shield did you do something else?" now Sasuke was interested.

"No just the shield" said Naruto.

"I thought I saw your eyes change for a split second" said Sasuke but when he mentions this Naruto was drinking his broth and started coughing from shock.

"What are you talking about?" he said trying to make it sound like he didn't know.

"Actually Naruto I saw it aswell" said Hinata.

Naruto looked at his two friends and sighed. "I'll tell you guys tomorrow because that is when we might be meeting our sensei"

"Fine but you better tell us" said Sasuke going back to his ramen.

Naruto sighed in relief and Hinata noticed it. _'He's hiding something'_

* * *

After 10 minutes of eating, they were now walking aroung Kohona. Naruto noticed someone was following them but he didn't know who it was. He looked over at Hinata and saw her Byakugan activated. "You can sense someone following us aswell?" he asked.

Hinata just nodded slightly "I don't know who it is" Sasuke remained silent but listened.

"I have an idea" said Naruto. He directed Hinata and Sasuke to head for the park. Once there Naruto turned to the pursuer "You can come out now" then he thought _'Why do people keep following me?'_

**"Don't know kit. Maybe he likes you" **said Kurama sarcastically.

_'I highly doubt that'_ thought Naruto.

The person appeared to be a Chunin with silver-white hair that goes down to his shoulders. He wore a bandana with the leaf symbol on it and a standard Chunin uniform, like Iruka's. "Hello Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata" he said.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Mizuki and I am your friend" he said with innocence however the three could tell it was fake.

Naruto decided to play along for now, "Ok so why are you here?"

"I am going to help you" he replied. "I know for a fact that none of you passed the exam and I want to help"

"Alright then, what do you suggest?" asked Sasuke also playing along. Hinata knew they were planning something.

"I am going to set up a test for you. All you have to do is get the forbidden scroll, without anyone knowing, and bring it to me outside of the village" he said with a smile.

The three of them looked at each other agreeing to do it. "Fine when do you want it?" said Naruto.

Mizuki grinned _'The fools'_ "Good, tonight will be perfect. Bring it at midnight" and with that he jumped back into the trees.

"Did you guys believe him?" asked Naruto. Both Sasuke and Hinata shook their heads. "Me neither"

**"Strange I thought you bought that piece of crap"** said Kurama with a smirk.

_'Shut up!'_ thought Naruto.

"I got a plan" said Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata listened in.

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Hinata.

"Positive after all Naruto said he was friends with the Hokage" said Sasuke.

"Alright lets do it" said Naruto, his friends could tell Naruto was excited.

"Ok we'll meet at the academy at 11:30 got it?" asked Sasuke. The others nodded. "I'll see you guys there" said Sasuke before he ran to his home.

"I guess that just leaves you and me Hinata" said Naruto.

"I guess it does" said Hinata blushing.

"Why dont we go for a walk?" suggested Naruto.

_'Is he asking me out on a date? No he just asked me to join him on a walk'_ She nodded not trusting her words. As they walked Hinata noticed that Naruto was taking small glances at her. She couldn't help but smile at this. It was now time for Hinata to return to her home but she knew that she would be seeing him later that same day anyway. "Naruto are you sure Sasuke's plan is going to work?" asked Hinata.

"Definitely. After I drop you off Im going to see the Old Man anyway" he said. When they got to the gate they saw Neji waiting for her again. "Neji" said Naruto.

"Namikaze" he replied. He turned to Hinata "Lady Hanabi wishes to speak with you"

Hinata nodded. She turned to Naruto "Goodbye Naruto" she said.

"Goodbye. See you tomorrow" he said with a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Neji. Hinata knew that she would be seeing him and Sasuke later that day, but no one was suppose to know.  
Neji glared at Naruto "You should leave now"

Naruto smirked at the Hyuuga "Cold as any other Hyuuga, except Hinata" he walked away.

Neji was left alone to think. After a while he went back inside.

* * *

Naruto was walking calmly towards the Hokage's tower. He was going to tell the Third about the plan. When he got there the door was locked so he looked through the keyhole. He saw the Hokage giggling like a schoolgirl as he was reading a orange book and had a blush on his cheeks. Naruto looked around and saw no one there and that the curtains were drawn so no light could get through the windows. _'Perverted Old Man'_ Naruto sighed and knocked on the door. He looked through the keyhole and saw the Hokage was rushing to put everything back and to get rid of his blush. After a minute he unlocked the door. "Hello Old Man" Naruto noticed Sarutobi's eyebrow twitch at the name.

"Hello Naruto. What are you doing here? I was just finishing up some...business" he said.

"Sure" said Naruto sweat-dropping _'He expects me to believe that!'_

**"Why not? You are an idiot"** said Kurama

_'Yeah I know-'_ Naruto realized what the Fox just said _'SHUT UP!'_ all Naruto could hear now was the Fox laughing. "Damn Foxes" said Naruto under his breath.

"So Naruto what are you doing here?" asked the Third.

"I came here to tell you-Oh hang on" said Naruto. He made a few hand seals and said "Silence" but nothing happened. Or at least the Hokage didn't see anything.

"What did you do?" asked a now curious Hokage.

"I placed a Genjutsu over us so no one can over hear. Its stronger than most silencing Justus and it is also undetectable. Now I am hear to tell you someone is planning on stealing the Forbidden Scroll-"

"WHAT!?" shouted the Hokage. Naruto covered his ears in case he went deaf.

"You see that's why I put up the Genjutsu" said Naruto.

"Sorry" said Sarutobi.

"Anyway as I was saying. Its Mizuki, he tried to convince Sasuke, Hinata, and I to steal the scroll and take it too him outside of the village at midnight"

"I see. I will need some ANBU to-" he got interrupted by Naruto.

"Wait Sasuke came up with a plan to catch him in the act"

"Really well tell me and I will see if it can work"

Naruto spent the next five minutes explaining the plan that he was hoping the Hokage will allow. Sarutobi spent another minute thinking the plan over. "Are you sure it will work?"

"Positive. Sasuke thought it through" replied Naruto.

"You do know that if this fails you three will be shown as traitors, correct?" Naruto just nodded. "Very well, I will allow this. I will make this a B-rank mission and you will be paid for this"

"Actually sir I have a request" said Naruto.

"What is it?"

"Instead of being paid can you…"

* * *

It was now 11:20 and Hinata was sneaking out. When she was younger she found a secret entrance that was covered in chakra sheets. Sheets that the Byakugan cant see through. She found it accidentally when she tried to find a place that no one would find her. As she exited the Compound she found herself running to the academy. When she reached her destination she found she was the first to arrive. After five minutes Sasuke came into view. "Hello Sasuke" she said with a small wave.

Sasuke looked at her and said "Hey" he looked around. "Still not here?" he asked referring to Naruto.

"Not yet" she said as she shook her head. Another five minutes went by and Naruto was running towards them. He was trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry (pant) I was (pant) having ramen (pant)" he said in between breaths. Sasuke and Hinata sweat-dropped.

"You were having ramen at midnight" said Sasuke in disbelief.

"Yeah…doesn't everyone?" asked Naruto confused.

**"How have we survived all this time?"** asked Kurama sarcastically.

_'What?'_ thought back Naruto. This made the Nine-Tailed Fox sweat-drop aswell.

**"Idiot"** Naruto didn't bother replying.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Sasuke. Both Naruto and Hinata nodded. "Good. Let's go" he said. All three of them were now running towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

It was now close to midnight as they entered the building, Sasuke waited outside. Whilst Naruto and Hinata trained they practiced stealth from time to time, so they were thankful for the training otherwise the ANBU would have found them by now. "Hinata" whispered Naruto. "Can you see the scroll?" he asked.

"Wait a second" she said. Veins showed on both sides of her head as she said "Byakugan" She was now able to see through the entire building. "I can see it. It's down stairs" she said.

"Alright you take the lead. I cover you" he said trying to sound protective. Hinata nodded and walked towards some stairs with Naruto following. "I wonder how Sasuke is doing. I just remembered I have to set him up on a date" said Naruto with an evil grin.

* * *

Outside the Hokage's Building Sasuke shivered and looked pale. "Why do I have a bad feeling?" he asked no one in particular.

* * *

They turned a corner and saw a couple of ANBU guards next to a scroll. "Is that it?" asked Naruto.

"Yes but how are we supposed to get to it?" she said worried. "They're ANBU, top trained ninja"

"Don't worry I have an idea" said Naruto with a smile and when Hinata saw the smile all her worries suddenly vanished. "Whatever you do not open your eyes" he said. "Transform" and in a puff of smoke he turned into the Eagle ANBU that tried to stop him earlier in the week. "I'll tell you when you can open your eyes. And no Byakugan" he said. Hinata nodded and shut her eyes. Naruto stood up and walked towards the guards. "Hi there. I'm to take over guarding the scroll"

The ANBU with a wolf mask looked at him and said "We were told by the Hokage that we had to guard it all night. If what you say is true then bring a written order"

Naruto sighed and said "I didn't want to do this"

"Do what?" asked the ox masked ANBU.

"This" Naruto made a hand sign and shouted "Sexy Jutsu" smoke appeared and the guards took defensive stances.

"Hey there" said a soft and silky voice. The smoke cleared to reveal a young blond girl with two long braids of hair. The ANBU stared at the young, beautiful, and naked girl…NAKED!

Suddenly the ANBU's masks were filled with blood from their nosebleed. "Gotcha" said Naruto. Naruto walked back to see Hinata bright red but with her eyes closed. "Hinata did you look?" she shook her head and kept her eyes shut. "You can look now?" She opened her eyes and saw Naruto "Are you going to tell me why you're red? Wait you heard the jutsu didn't you?" he asked. Hinata blushed again and nodded. "Come on lets get the scroll" he said.

* * *

Sasuke was now waiting impatiently on his friends. Just when he got up to go look for them, they came out. "What took you guy's so long?" he asked.

"Nothing that's what" said Naruto.

"Never mind. Do you have the scroll?" he asked.

"Yes we have it" said Hinata who was carrying the scroll.

"Good we haven't got long till midnight" said Sasuke as he ran towards their next destination.

* * *

Sarutobi looked at the clock in his office. _'Its time'_ he thought. Then two ANBU, who were suppose to be guarding the scroll came running into the office. Before they opened the door however, the wolf ANBU ran into the door because there was blood on the inside of his mask so he couldn't see. The Hokage tried very hard not to laugh at the unfortunate accident. "Enter" he said calmly.

"Lord Hokage, we regret to inform you that the Forbidden Scroll has been taken" said the ox ANBU.

"Very well. Gather all Chunin and Low-Jonin here immediately" he said.

* * *

Once they were there all they could see was an old cabin and a forest surrounded them. They realized they still had time until Mizuki came so they decided to look at the scroll. The first jutsu they saw was Shadow Clone Jutsu which Sasuke and Hinata tried to learn with Naruto watching them. They soon found out it was a difficult jutsu to learn, difficult but not impossible because they managed it. "I see you managed to gain the scroll" said a voice coming from behind them.

"Mizuki" said Sasuke.

"Glad to see you all remember me" he said sarcastically. He came into view and our three friends noticed tow large shurikens on his back. "now give me the scroll" he said almost commanded.

"I just have one question" said Naruto. Mizuki frowned at this. "Once you get the scroll what are you going to do?"

_'They cant possibly know can they? No they cant their just students'_ thought Mizuki. "Why I'll return them of course"

Naruto looked like he didn't believe Mizuki but said to Hinata "Alright. Give him the scroll" Hinata nodded and gave the scroll to the man.

"Thank you" he said. Hinata nodded and walked back to her friends but that allowed Mizuki to throw one of his giant shurikens at her. She noticed it too soon until Naruto pushed her out of the way and deflected the shuriken with a wall of wind. Hinata and Sasuke looked at Naruto as he turned to check on them. "Are you alright Hinata?"

Neither Hinata nor Sasuke said anything when they saw Naruto's eyes. They were different and yet the same. He had veins showing like the Hyuuga's Byakugan but he still had pupils and blue eyes. He also has three tomoe around his pupil, much like the Sharingan but blue instead of red. Sasuke broke the silence by saying "The Sharingan?" barely above whisper.

Naruto smirked and said, "No this is not the Sharingan but it is a combination of it and the Byakugan. It is my clans Kekkei Genkai, my Element Eyes"

Mizuki interrupted their talk "So what? You have special eyes? That doesn't matter! You are still weaker than me!" he shouted as he threw his last shuriken at Sasuke thinking it will catch them off guard long enough for him to escape.

Naruto smirked again "You underestimate me" He disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke. He made the tomoe in his eyes spin around slowly and said, "Fire Style: Fire Fist Jutsu" as he caught the flying shuriken. His hands lit with red flames and the shuriken he was holding began to melt. "My eyes are stronger than you think. They allow me access to all five elements so I can use fire, earth, and lightning aswell as wind and water" He then turned serious. "Because you tried to hurt my friends I think I will show you one of my special jutsu's that only my clan can use" He made a hand sign whilst the tomoe in his eyes spun faster. "Element Style: Natures Fist!" he shouted. Naruto raised his right fist into the air and it looked like all five elements were gathering to it. Mizuki was shocked as he saw fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning all swirling around Naruto's hand. He couldn't move all he could do was wait for the outcome. Naruto ran at him with his fist still raised and threw a punch whilst he was still a few feet away. The elements that were around his fist continued at an increased rate until they hit Mizuki's gut making his eyes go wide whilst he was thrown into a nearby tree. Then the power vanished as if it never happened. Naruto turned to see his friends staring at him with shock written on their faces. He looked to see Hinata with her Byakugan activated. "I take it you couldn't see" he said with a smile.

Sasuke looked confused so Hinata explained. "When I used my Byakugan, I was trying to see how much power there was in that attack but…" she trailed off.

"How much power was there?" asked Sasuke.

"The power in that attack was the most I have ever seen. It was more powerful than my father probably" she said. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I bet you both have questions" said Naruto sitting down on the grass. He motioned for Sasuke and Hinata to join him, which they did. "What do you want to know first?"

Sasuke asked the first question "How do you have Dojutsu? I thought there were only two, the Sharingan and the Byakugan"

"There is actually three in this village. My Element Eyes are actually a combined version of both of them and it is my Namikaze bloodline. The Hirashin is apart of it" Both Sasuke and Hinata looked confused so Naruto continued "Do you know how the three Dojutsu even came to this world?" They both shook their heads

_"Well a long time ago, I'd say about a thousand years ago, there were three people who traveled around the world. They were good friends and always looked out for each other. And before you ask no I do not know their names. Because they worked together they were unbeatable, many people have fought them only to lose in the end. One day they came across a small village that was being attacked by a Demon. It was killing anything that moved. It showed no mercy at all. The three people fought for hours, they were extremely exhausted and badly injured but they refused to stop. Eventually the Demon asked, "Why are you doing this? Why fight for people you do not know?"_

_The three friends replied with a smile saying, "We vowed to protect anyone in need of help even if it costs our lives"_

_The Demon was surprised to say the least. It said "Very well then. I will leave this world only because you three have shone great promises. As a reward for fighting me I shall give you a gift" he waved his hand and chakra shot out and landed on two of the three friends eyes. When the chakra stopped one had the Sharingan and the other had the Byakugan "I am afraid I can only give two gifts but I have an idea" the chakra shot out again and hit the person's eyes but what showed were the Element Eyes._

_The three friends looked into each other's eyes feeling more powerful than ever. They looked at the Demon; the Byakugan wielder said, "Why have you given us these gifts?"_

_"Because no one has ever showed more promise than you three"_

_The Sharingan wielder spoke next "Promise for what?"_

_"Promise to protect this world. You each have shown devotion to each other and this world. You protect it even though you know you will die. Because of this you have earned power that will help you on your journey"_

_The three friends bowed and said in unison "Thank you" The Demon disappeared never to be seen again. Ever since then the three friends traveled around the world discovering what their eyes were capable of_. That is how the Dojutsu was created" Naruto finished his story letting his friends think.

"Is the story true?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded "Every word"

Hinata spoke next "Why have you hidden this from us until now?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second. "I might aswell tell the both of you, however I must talk with the Hokage first"

Before Sasuke or Hinata could ask "why" someone jumped down from the trees breathing heavily. "There you are" said Iruka.

"Hello Iruka-sensei" said Hinata kindly Naruto and Sasuke just gave a small wave.

"Do you mind explaining why you have taken the Forbidden Scroll?" he said. He looked aroung only to see Mizuki unconscious against a tree "What happened here?"

"Mizuki tried to trick us into stealing the Forbidden Scroll saying if we did it then we will pass the exam. Of course we never believed him so we came up with a plan to capture him. The Hokage knew all about it so don't worry" said Naruto simply.

Iruka didn't know what to say so instead he just smiled. "Well then I am very proud of the three of you" Naruto grinned, Hinata smiled, and Sasuke smirked at Iruka.

* * *

The next half hour was spent walking back to the Leaf Village whilst carrying Mizuki. "Ok I will take Mizuki to Ibiki Morino for Interrogation. You guys go report to the Hokage" said Iruka as he walked off carrying Mizuki. The three friends walked all the way to the Hokage Office. When they entered the building and were outside of the office they could hear a voice that made Hinata tense. Both Naruto and Sasuke saw this. "Are you ok Hinata?" asked a concerned Naruto. Hinata looked into his eyes and he saw fear.

"My father is in there" she said just above whisper.

Just before anyone could say anything else the door opened. The three friends looked to see a enraged Hiashi. "Hinata you are to come home this instant" he said trying to keep from shouting.

"Yes f-father" she said as she turned around to leave.

"Hang on one moment" said the Hokage. "I wish to speak with the three of you. Hiashi please join us, I think you may be surprised" Hiashi looked like he was about to say something back but he decided against it and walked back into the office. Naruto and the others followed after and took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk, which was once again filled with paperwork. Hiashi just stood behind his daughter making her even more nervous. Both Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but glare at the Hyuuga Head but he never noticed. Sarutobi sat down in his seat and sighed at the scene. "Everyone calm down please. Now I take it the mission was a success?" Hiashi looked confused at this question.

Naruto grinned "Of course it was! Who do you think came up with the idea?" said Naruto only to get a stapler thrown at his head. "Ouch" was all he said. He turned to see Sasuke walking back to his seat. "What was that for?!"

"It was my idea idiot" said Sasuke with a smirk. He chuckled as Naruto laughed. Hinata couldn't help but smile at her friends. Hiashi and Sarutobi just thought it was a joke that only the three of them knew.

"So do you have the scroll?" asked the Hokage.

"If I may asked Lord Hokage" said Hiashi. The Third nodded an approval "What was this mission that my daughter was on and what is this scroll you are talking about?"

"After the Genin exam the three of them encountered Mizuki, a Chunin of this village. He tried to convince them to get the Forbidden Scroll and take it to him. However they were not fooled so they decided to play along. They informed me of Sasuke's plan, which I approved. At midnight they took the scroll and brought it to the rendezvous point. I believe that they can continue the story from here"

Sasuke stood up and continued the explanation "Mizuki tried to attack Hinata but Naruto intercepted with what appeared to be a wall of wind. However with a closer inspection Naruto used one of the Dojutsu" Hiashi looked shocked at hearing Naruto using a powerful Kekkei Genkai. The Hokage didn't even seem surprised. "Naruto easily defeated Mizuki. Iruka found us and brought us back here. Then he said he would take Mizuki to...who was it...Ibiki Morino" as soon as he said this everyone heard a scream coming from the direction that Iruka walked off to. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke looked pale at this. It took everything for the Hokage not to laugh and Hiashi not to smirk. "After that we came here. The rest you know" finished Sasuke. He sat back down.

"Which Dojutsu did you use?" asked Hiashi to Naruto in a commanding way. Naruto acted like he never heard him. "Answer Me!" shouted Hiashi.

"Sorry did you say something?" asked Naruto. Sasuke and even Hinata smiled at Naruto. The Hokage was now comparing Naruto to a certain masked ninja.

"I asked how did you acquire a Dojutsu and you had the disgrace to ignore me" he said with disgust.

"Im sorry. I tend not to listen to stuck-up bastards like you" said Naruto.

"How Dare You!" shouted Hiashi as he tried to strike at Naruto. He stopped when he saw his eyes. "That's impossible. The Element Eyes" he said with disbelief.

"Hiashi! You will back down now or you will be escorted to the prison by my ANBU" said Sarutobi with a threatening tone. Hiashi stood behind his daughter once again after glaring at Naruto.

"Old Man I wish to talk to you in private along with Sasuke and Hinata" said Naruto with a serious face.

"Very well. Hiashi please leave" said the Hokage. Hiashi did as instructed.

Naruto walked up to the door and made a hand sign "Disrupt" he said. He looked back to see confused faces. "I put up a Genjutsu that can make sure the Byakugan cant see in here. There is also a silence Genjutsu on that I forgot to take away" He walked back to his seat. "I wish to tell them about my mission"

"Are you sure?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes" said Naruto not breaking eye contact.

"Very well"

"Naruto what are you talking about?" asked Hinata.  
"I am going to tell both you and Sasuke why I have returned to the village" He saw both of them lean in slightly with interest "Sasuke this is probably going to interest you the most. My mission was to find information on what actually happened the day the Nine-Tails attacked" Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened. "The Hokage and I believe there is more to the attack"

"How are you sure there is more?" asked Sasuke.

"Because..."he looked at the Hokage who nodded in return "The Fourth Hokage, my father (gasp from Hinata), did not kill the Nine-Tailed Fox. It is impossible to kill a demon. So instead he made a deal with the Shinigami to seal the Fox into a newborn child at the cost of his life. That child was me. I am the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox" He looked at his friends. Hinata was crying and Sasuke looked like he had no idea what to say. Before he knew it Hinata threw herself at Naruto, embracing him. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"You had to live your whole life with a demon" she said.

"Its ok. He is actually very nice. He looked after me all these years, his name is Kurama by the way" Hinata lifted her head and blushed at how close she was. She jumped back into her own seat.

The Hokage chuckled saying "Ah young love"

"WHAT!?" shouted Naruto blushing madly. Hinata looked so red that can put tomato's to shame and that she was going to faint. "Damn you Old Man. Anyway as I was saying, this is the part that will interest you Sasuke but will you will not like it"

"Im listening" replied Sasuke.

* * *

-Spoiler-

* * *

"Kurama told me the reason he attacked the village. He was trapped in a very powerful Genjutsu that he couldn't break. The one that cast the Genjutsu was...Madara Uchiha"

"What? That's impossible, he's been dead for over a hundred years" said Sasuke.

"We believe that he has somehow acquired a jutsu that can make him immortal but we are not sure." said Sarutobi. He sighed again "There is also more. Naruto you were not suppose to hear this but I might aswell tell you because of the mission. We have reason to believe Madara had something to do with the Uchiha massacre and that he may have killed the Namikaze clan aswell"

"WHAT!?" shouted Sasuke again. "HE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! IT WAS MY BROTHER THAT KILLED MY CLAN!" shouted a now angry Sasuke.

"Sasuke what I am about to tell you can not leave this room. That goes for you two as well" he said pointing to Naruto and Hinata. The Third pulled open a draw and retrieved a file that was buried under paperwork. "Here read this" he said handing the report to Sasuke.

Sasuke opened it and read it. After five minutes Sasuke was staring at it with wide-eyes and was shaking. He dropped the report without realizing it and just stared into space. Naruto, as curious as he was, took the report off the ground and brought it to Hinata so they can both read it. They were also shocked by it aswell. "So...your telling me...my brother killed my entire clan because they were planning to take over the leaf village" he said quietly. Sarutobi nodded. "And it was some of the council that made him do it" again the old man nodded "My brother is actually...innocent?" he asked.

"When your brother appeared before me he told me what he was going to do. I tried my best to stop him but he loved the village too much to harm it. So he made the ultimate sacrifice by killing your entire clan, but there was only one person he could not bring himself to kill. It was you Sasuke" Naruto and Hinata looked up from the report to see Sasuke crying. It looked like Sasuke didn't know he was crying. "After that night he knew he would be executed for what happened but I never let that happen. Instead I gave him a mission that only he could do. He became a missing-ninja to join the Akatsuki, an organization that are hunting down Jinchuriki and Tailed-Beasts. His mission was to go undercover and bring information to either my student Jiraiya or me"

Sasuke then smiled slightly saying "Brother it wasn't you fault" to no one. He turned to the Hokage "Lord Hokage is there any way for you to message him?"

"There is but only through crows that he uses to send information. The next one should be soon. I will summon you when it arrives" said the Hokage with a smile. He turned serious again "Now about this mission. Will the two of you help?" he asked Sasuke and Hinata. They thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Good. Listen this is a S-Class mission so the only time you may discuss this is with my permission in here understand?"

"Yes Lord Hokage" said Sasuke and Hinata in unison.

"Naruto can you please remove the Genjutsu". Naruto nodded and released the Genjutsu as instructed. The three friends opened the door just a crack when the Hokage spoke up. "Please return here tomorrow so you can get your mission pay" they nodded and left.

Hiashi entered "What kind of mission was this?" he asked.

"The mission was a B-Rank so they will get the appropriate pay tomorrow. Goodnight" said the Hokage before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A B-Rank" repeated Hiashi. He suddenly felt something he hasn't felt in a long time. He looked into his reflection from the window and saw himself smile "Im...smiling" he said. He closed the door and returned to the Hyuuga Compound making sure no one saw the smile.

* * *

The next day Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were at the academy waiting for the results of the exam. Everyone was anxious and couldn't wait any longer. Finally Iruka entered. "Good morning class. I believe you are all waiting for the results am I correct?" he said.

"Just hurry up already!" shouted Naruto.

"What a drag" said somebody. (guess who and I'll give you a free cookie)

"Now now everyone calm down. I am proud to say…you have all passed!" he shouted the last part. The entire classroom erupted into happy shouting. It almost sounded like a party. It took five minutes for everyone to get a head protector. Naruto and Sasuke both wore theirs on their forehead and Hinata wore hers around her neck. Once everybody was ready Iruka continued to speak."The Rokkie of the Year is..." another dramatic pause. "A threeway tie. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata are the winneres" More cheers "Now it is time for your teams" Everybody, including Naruto, went quiet. Another 5 minutes went by and Naruto still hasn't been called, until "Team 7 will be Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga" Throughout the class all the girls, apart from Hinata, all shouted in disappointment because they weren't on the same team as Sasuke. Both Naruto and Hinata were very happy and Sasuke was also smiling. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake who isn't here right now so you will have to wait. Team 8 you will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi" the team left after Sakura stopped screaming at her "useless team" "Team 1 shall be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi" they left after Ino screamed at her team.

"Now I wonder who will date you Sasuke" said Naruto sarcastically with a cheeky grin.

Sasuke actually shivered at the thought and looked like he was extremely uncomfortable. Hinata giggle and Sasuke glared at her but that just made her laugh more. Sasuke turned his glare onto Naruto saying "I hate you"

It has been an hour since everybody left including Iruka and team 7 are still in the class. "Where is he?!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto will you be quiet" said Sasuke. Hinata stayed quiet but she did want Naruto to be quieter.

Naruto then smiled and the others were getting freaked out. "Naruto...what are you thinking about?" asked a now nervous Hinata.

"Im just going to get back at our sensei for being late" he said as he took an eraser from the chalkboard and wedged it into the door. If someone opens the door then the eraser will land on their head.

"Naruto that's mean" said Hinata.

"Besides Naruto, what makes you think our _Jonin_ sensei will fall for your prank?" said Sasuke making sure he put emphasis on "Jonin"

"SSSHHHHH I think someone's coming" said Naruto shushing his friends and sitting next to Sasuke and Hinata. The door opened and he eraser fell landing on the head of a masked Jonin. "HAHAHA! I got him!" shouted Naruto laughing and holding his sides.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle and shake her head.

_'He actually fell for it'_ thought Sasuke with a sweat-drop.

"Lets see...my first impression...I dont like you" he said simply. "Go to the roof" he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Once they got there Naruto opened the door only for an eraser to land on his head. "What the-" he said. Hinata laughed and Sasuke smirked at him. "Who did that!?" shouted Naruto annoyed.

"I did" said Kakashi. "Now you know how it feels" he motioned for everyone to sit. "Right now it is time for introductions"

"Introductions?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah you know like, dislikes, hobbies, ambitions and stuff like that" said Kakashi in a bored tone.

"Why dont you go first" asked Naruto pointing a finger at their sensei.

"Who me?" he asked pointing a finger at himself "Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes, as for my dream...I have a few hobbies"

_'That's it? he barely said anything. All we know is his name'_ the three thought at the same time whilst sweat-dropping.

"Now its your turn" he said whilst pointing at Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like my friends, cinnamon buns, and flowers, I hate people who look down on others, my dream is to be a powerful ninja, my hobbies are flower-pressing and cooking" she said. When she mentioned her likes and dreams she took a quick glance at Naruto. She hoped no one noticed but Kakashi already did.

"Very good" he looked at Naruto "How about you?"

Naruto smiled and said "My name is Naruto Namikaze" Kakashi went wide-eyed at hearing the name.

_'I have really got to read those damn reports before meeting anyone'_ thought Kakashi.

"I like my friends, ramen, and training, my dislikes are people that look down others and that damn 3 minute wait for ramen. My hobbies are training, being with my friends and ramen, my dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever so that I can protect my friends." Sasuke and Hinata smiled at this.  
"Very good Naruto" said Kakashi _'He cant wait 3 minutes for ramen?'_ he thought with a sweat-drop. "Your turn" he said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and my friends. I dislike people that lie to me and people that hurt my friends. My hobbies are training and apparently running away from fan-girls. My dream is to become stronger so I can defeat my brother and bring him back and to revive my clan" he said.

_'Lets see...A ramen fanatic, a kind Hyuuga, and an avenger. Interesting team'_ thought Kakashi. "Now that that's out of the way, meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 6 am" he turned to leave but then "Oh and before I forget...dont eat any breakfast otherwise you will be sick" he said. He jumped onto the railing and left the group to themselves.

"What do you think he meant by we will be sick?" asked Naruto.

"Who knows? Im leaving see you guys tomorrow" said Sasuke as he left Naruto and Hinata.

"I take it you need to go back to you clan" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded and said "Father wishes to speak with me. I dont know what it will be about but I think it might be about our team"

"I just dont get why your father hates me" said Naruto.

"I dont know either but he will come around eventually so dont worry"

"Do you want me to walk you home again?" asked Naruto.  
"If you want" said Hinata blushing and smiling.

* * *

As they walked they discussed things they might be doing on their teams and what their missions might be. When they saw the gate to the Hyuuga Compound there was a girl waiting there. "Hanabi? What are you doing out here?" asked Hinata.

"I just came to see you and if you passed" she saw the head-protector "I see you did" Hinata smiled "I guess the tests are easy then if you passed" Hinata's smile disappeared. "If the tests are that easy then there is no point in you being a ninja"

"What is wrong with you?" asked Naruto trying to contain his anger.

"Who are you?" asked Hanabi who just noticed Naruto.

"Im Naruto, Hinata's friend and you had better be quiet" he said.

"You look just as weak as she does" she said

"What makes you say that?" he asked

"Well you're her friend. Any friend of hers has to be weak"

"Your wrong" he said just above whisper.

"Excuse me" she said.

"I said your wrong!" he shouted. Hinata stared at Naruto with wide eyes. "You say she's weak? You're her sister and yet you dont know her! I've trained with Hinata for a week and I know she's strong"

"Your a fool. She is weak. She shouldn't even be able to have the Byakugan because she is so weak" she said.

"Shut your mouth" he said. He looked at Hanabi in the eyes and she gasped at what she saw. Naruto's Element Eyes were activated. "I hate people like you. You always think your better than anyone else but your not" he said. Hanabi didn't say a word "You think Hinata's weak? Your wrong. She is strong, one of the strongest people I know. So just shut up and leave" he said the last part as if it were a threat. Hanabi was shaking as she entered the compound.

When the gates closed all Naruto and Hinata could hear was Hanabi screaming "DADDY!"

Naruto closed his eyes and deactivated his eyes making them go back to normal. "Why did you do that?" asked Hinata.

"Because you dont deserve to have people say things like that to you. You are strong no matter what people say" tears started to fall from Hinata's eyes as she jumped at Naruto causing them both to fall on the ground. Hinata sobbed into Naruto's chest as he said comforting words to her. Eventually she stopped crying and looked up from his chest. "Are you ok now?" he said with a smile.

She nodded and got up allowing Naruto to stand aswell. "Thank you Naruto" she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything. If you never showed up I would probably still be weak and I would have failed the exam" she stopped talking when she heard Naruto laughing. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No Im not laughing at you. Its just I dont think that would have happened. If I wasn't here then you would still be strong" she smiled at him. "I think its time for me to go now" he said. He walked about 5 foot when someone grabbed his left hand gently. He looked to see Hinata.

"Goodbye Naruto" she said before kissing him on the cheek once more and running into the Compound. Naruto stood and stared at the spot where Hinata was and then smiled.

"Goodnight Hinata" he said before walking to his own home

* * *

**********I am needing some help on deciding Sasuke's unfortunate date which Naruto is planning. I would like people to tell me who you want to see Sasuke date and what you think might happen. It could be anyone (apart from Hinata) so please help.**

**********This was the longest chapter I have EVER typed. My wrists hurt. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I hope people weren't too disappointed with parts of this story. I also hoped you liked Naruto's Kekkei Genkai because my friends thought it was good. Please send reviews and take part in the poll. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I would just like to clear a few things up.

-During a week of training, Hinata had with Naruto and Sasuke, she is not as shy as she use to be.

-I know I gave a way a lot in my last chapter but I just felt I had to get it out of the way so sorry for people who never knew that and got the story ruined.

-Naruto's Kekkei Genkai, the Element Eyes, allows him to have all 5 chakra natures. I will also be giving him another ability but I have not decided yet. If you have any ideas then please tell me.

-Naruto's Element Eyes are his Namikaze bloodline and you can only use the Hirashin when you have it. So technically he only has 2 Kekkei Genkai.

-I am also going to make Sasuke a bit more like Naruto as in he is now much happier than being an emo.

I just wanted to clear that up. If there are still a few things you are confused about please dont hesitate to ask so I can explain. Thanks for reading.


	7. The Bell Test

**I believe this story is going very well. I hope people enjoyed my last chapter because I had fun typing it. Enjoy.**

**I am afraid that I am closing the poll because it just didn't work out. Anyway the winners were Naruto and Hinata (so obvious)**

* * *

**"Kurama Talking"**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. Naruto was sitting under a tree next to a small picnic. He looked to his left and saw he wasn't alone. A certain lavender-eyed Hyuuga was leaning against his arm. For some reason he thought it would be weird but instead it felt…right. His left arm was around her shoulder and he gently tightened his hold, bringing her closer to him. Hinata then looked up to see him staring at her. "I..." was all Naruto could hear. He had no idea what Hinata was saying. Then everything went dark. He opened his eyes to find himself in his bed at 5 am with his alarm clock beeping.

He turned it off and sighed.

"Just a dream" he said. "Wait didn't I have the same dream last week?" he asked no one.

**"Yeah you did kit"** Ok maybe he was talking to someone.

"Its weird this dream. I dont know how to explain it" he said.

**"It doesn't matter for now"** said Kurama. **"Im going back to sleep"**

Naruto then went to his bathroom, got washed and had a shower. He was ready by 5:30. He thought he might aswell wait for Hinata ay her clan gate seeing how he still has a lot of time. Not long after he got there a tired looking Hinata came into view. "Good morning Naruto" she said when she noticed him.

"Good morning Hinata. Shall we go?" he asked. Hinata nodded and walked net to him towards the training grounds. Naruto couldn't help but notice Hinata was distracted. "Are you ok Hinata?" he asked kindly.

"Yes" she said simply. "Why are you asking?"

"You just seem distracted"

"Well I can't stop thinking about my dream last night"

"What was it about?" Hinata then blushed.

"Oh you don't wan to know" she said embarrassed.

"Come on tell me" he said pleadingly.

"Ok…I dreamt I was sitting against a tree near a picnic. It was a beautiful view I was looking at. Then I felt someone move their arm around me holding me closer" she blushed and missed Naruto's wide eyes "I looked to see who it is and it was…you" she finished whilst blushing more. She looked to see Naruto staring at her. "What?"

"I actually had the same dream" he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tell me at the end did you say something?"

"No I never said anything. You said "I" and that was all I heard before I woke up"

"In my dream it was you that said "I" maybe it was a coincidence"

"Yes maybe" said Hinata not sounding so sure.

They continued walking to the training field. They entered into a large clearing that was surrounded by a forest, a stream on one side of the clearing, and three training posts with Sasuke leaning against one looking like he might fall asleep at any second. Naruto then had an idea, an evil idea. "Wait here Hinata" he whispered to her. She nodded as Naruto snuck up behind Sasuke making sure he can't be heard. He then took a deep breath and shouted as loud as he could "LOOK IT'S SAKURA AND INO!"

Sasuke's eyes went so wide you'd think his eyes would fall out. He then jumped and hid behind a log. Naruto thought he saw Sasuke shaking in fear. After a few seconds Sasuke stopped when he heard laughter so he peered over the log and saw none other than Naruto rolling on the ground, laughing, and holding his sides. "Naruto!" he shouted back. He glared at said blond with all the hate he could muster. If looks could kill. Another few seconds of glaring, Hinata came up to them trying hard not to giggle. "Do you mind if I kill him?" asked Sasuke with his teeth clenched.

"Id prefer if you didn't" she said giving him a gentle smile.

"Your probably right because if Kakashi-Sensei is missing one student then we would have to go back to the academy" replied Sasuke.

Naruto eventually calmed down enough to talk. "That was funny. You should have seen your face" he said making Sasuke glare at him again. "By the way where is Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Are we here on time?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata nodded saying "He said to meet us here at 6 am and it is now…" she trailed off to look at the rising sun "past 6"

"So he's late" said Sasuke sounding unimpressed. Both Sasuke and Hinata looked over at Naruto to see him thinking. "What are you thinking Naruto?"

"Well…In my travels I studied ninja's from this village and ninja's that show promise. Like the day I first met Hinata, I knew about her. Its just that the name Kakashi Hatake is familiar but I just cant remember…" he said trailing off aswell.

**"I know what you mean kit. The name is familiar but I cant quite put my finger on it"** said Kurama from within Naruto's mind.

'Yeah its on the tip of my tongue. Maybe Sasuke or Hinata know something' thought back Naruto.

**"Might aswell ask. By the way Naruto I came up with a new jutsu that allows you to connect peoples mind. Its sort of like the Yamanaka's mind technique but easier to use"**

'Ok I'll try it and before I forget how come you know mind techniques?'

**"Long story. It all started when-"** he got interrupted by Naruto's snoring thoughts. **"AHEM!"**

'Huh? Oh sorry. How long was I out?'

**"Your lucky I cant hurt you. Anyway these are the seals for the mind connection jutsu"** images of hand seals went through Naruto's head. **"Now go back to your friends because they are trying to call you"**

"Naruto are you Ok?" asked a worried Hinata.

"Huh? Oh yeah its fine. I was just talking to Kurama" said Naruto. He then noticed the confused looks his friends were giving him. "I am able to talk to Kurama in a mental link"

"Oh" said Hinata and Sasuke in unison. "What did he say?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing much. He just saying something about a mind connection jutsu that I should try"

"Mind connection?"

"It's a jutsu that allows multiple people to connect their minds so basically you can read the others thoughts if it is directed to you"

"When do you think you're going to use it?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know. Do you guys want to try?" They looked at each other, smiled and nodded at Naruto.

"Alright then" he made a few hand seals pointed at Sasuke and Hinata. "Mind Link Jutsu!"

Both Sasuke and Hinata didn't feel any different. "Was something suppose to happen?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto smirked thinking _'Yes thank you for asking'_ Sasuke and Hinata's eyes went wide.

"What the…" said Sasuke.

Naruto sighed saying "You have to think for it to work genius"

_'Naruto can you hear me?'_ asked Hinata through her thoughts.

Naruto smiled at her thinking back _'Well done'_

_'This is weird'_ thought Sasuke.

_'Only because your not use to it'_ thought Naruto.

'Are you use to it'

_'…Shut Up!'_ Sasuke smirked at this.

Just then a puff of smoke appeared and Kakashi was there "Yo" he said with a small wave whilst reading a orange book. Naruto noticed it was the same book that the Third was reading before.

Naruto, and suprisingly Sasuke pointed at him and shouted "YOUR LATE!"

"Im sorry. On my way here I came across a black cat so I had to go the long way then I saw another black cat so I had to go teh long way again" said Kakashi with his famous eye-smile.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke all sweat-dropped thinking _'This is our Sensei?'_

"Anyway now I am going to test you to see if your all good enough to be on my team as Genin. If you fail you'll be put back into the Academy for another year"

"You can do that?" asked a slightly worried Hinata.

"Yes" said Kakashi.

"Dont worry Hinata, were going to pass this no problem!" shouted Naruto.

"He's right. I doubt we'll fail" said Sasuke. Hinata smiled at them and nodded.

_'Interesting'_ thought Kakashi. "For this test you are to aquire these bells" he said showing two bells "You can only have one each and your not aloud to give it to another. You have until noon and you have to attack to get close" he said tying the bells to his Jonin vest.

"But Kakashi-Sensei there is only two bells" pointed out Hinata.

"Correct. Once this test is over only one of you will be going back to the Academy. Also that person will be tide to one of the stumps and not get lunch that I brought"

_'So thats why he told us not to have breakfast'_ thought all three at the same time. "But thats not fair!" shouted Naruto.

"My test my rules" said Kakshi. He then pulled out a timer (from God knows where) and placed it on a stump "The test begins...now!" he shouted starting the timer. All three of them then disappeared into the forest. _'I cant see any of them, thats good. But I can still sense their chakra'_ he thought still reading his book.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on a branch using her Byakugan waiting for the others to group up with her. She could see them heading her way so she stood up. "Hey Hinata" said Naruto landing next to her.

"Hello Naruto" she greeted with a smile. Sasuke then landed near them both and nodded to them.

"So whats the plan?" he asked.

"Well he said to attack to get close to capture the bells. So why don't we just do that?" asked Naruto.

"Your joking right?"

"Yeah I was. I was actually thinking that one of us should go out there and distract him whilst the other two attack and take the bells" Both Sasuke and Hinata nodded agreeing with the plan. "But who should be the distraction?" Both Sasuke and Hinata looked at Naruto and he noticed "Why me?"

"Because you have the biggest mouth" Naruto scowled at him making Sasuke smirk.

"You would probably be best at distracting him anyway" said Hinata softly.

"Well find somebody else" he said stubbornly.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other before sighing. "Well by you 2 bowls of ramen" offered Sasuke with Hinata nodding.

Almost instantly Naruto smiled and said "Deal" Sasuke and Hinata just sweat-dropped at this.

* * *

_'When are they going to attack?'_ thought a nervous Kakashi. He was nervous because he thought at least one of them would be a knucklehead. Just then Naruto jumped into the clearing at least 30 feet away from his Sensei. "Took one of you long enough" said Kakashi still looking at his book. His eyes widened when he realized his book was replaced with book titled 'Not Being a Pervert for Dummies'

"Looking for this?" shouted Naruto. Kakashi looked at him and saw the orange book he cherishes.

"Hey give that back!" he demanded. Sasuke and Hinata were trying to contain their laughter.

"Make me!"

"You asked for it!" he then disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto making the tiger seal. He then shouted "One Thousand Years of Death!" and thrusted forward poking Naruto's...'ahem' ass. Then Naruto disapeared after being launched into the air. "A clone?" asked Kakashi.

"Actually a Shadow Clone" corrected Naruto standing in the middle of a small lake.

_'He can already walk on water?'_ thought Kakashi in disbelief.

"If you want your book your gonna have to hand over the bells" said Naruto dangling the book above water.

Kakashi's eye widened and he looked pale. "Your the one that has to fight me" he said negotiating.

"Not going to work" said Naruto. Negotiation failed.

"Just give me back the book...please!" he pleaded.

"Fine" said Naruto throwing the book towards Kakashi. He caught it and started hugging it like how the Daimyo's wife would hug Tora, her cat. However the hug was cut short when Naruto punched Kakashi in the stomach. Naruto smirked thinking _'Replacement'_ because Kakashi was replaced by a log in the last second.

_'That was a close one'_ thought Kakashi hiding behind a tree. _'I better start taking him more seriously'_

He then heard Naruto shouting "Sasuke, Hinata. Might as well come out now!" The other team mates came out of the forest looking quite happy. Naruto turned towards the tree where Kakashi was and shouted "We win!"

Kakashi appeared saying "How?"

"We have the bells" said Sasuke holding a bell along with Hinata. Kakashi's eye widened and he looked for the bells that were tied to him but couldnt see them anymore.

"When did you get them?" he said sounding defeated.

"Whilst you were pleading for your book"

"Fine but one of you's still has to go back to the academy" said Kakashi.

Hinata was about to give her bell to Naruto (Go figures) but Naruto just waved his hand saying "None of us are going back to the academy"

"And how do you know that?"

"My Father was the one that made the bell test and used it on you. This was a test of teamwork and we worked together as a team" said Naruto with a smile making the others smile as well.

"I thought you were his son" said Kakashi. "Anyway yes you all pass. As Naruto said the test was all about teamwork. Remember this 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum'. Although part of this test was to test your skills and all I got was that Naruto can walk on water and is a good tactician...also I get easily distracted" everybody sweat dropped at that along with a laugh. "Right congradulations you are the newwest Genins now. Meet back here tomorrow at 8 am for training" and with that Kakashi left in a puff of smoke.

"Do you guys wanna go get ramen to celebrate?" asked Naruto.

_'Always with the ramen'_ both Sasuke and Hinata thought together. "Why dont we go somewhere else for a change?" suggested Hinata.

Naruto pouted and said a small "Fine"

* * *

After going to a small restaurant they all decided to find out who else passed. "Hey Sasuke I have an idea" said Naruto.

"What?"

"Do you remeber the bet we made at the Genin exams?" Hinata tried not to laugh at Sasuke's pale face.

"I...dont know what your talking about" he said.

"Well I do. It was a tie so I had to...em kissHinata" he said really quickly. Hinata blushed remembering what happened. "And you had to go out on ONE date with who ever I choose"

"I was hoping you forget about that" he mumbled.

"Since I couldnt decide..." Sasuke looked VERY hopeful at the moment "I had an idea that if you see either Sakura or Ino first then you have to go out with her" No more hopeful facve for Sasuke. "Deal?"

"Deal" just then two people latched themselves onto Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" shouted Sakura and Ino at the same time. "Back off Ino-Pig I was here first!"

"No way Forehead you were too slow. Right Sasuke?"

"Someone help me!" he shouted.

"If I didnt know any better Id say they got here at the same time. Right Hinata?"

"Yep" she said smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Oh you guys so planned this" said Sasuke.

"Do it Sasuke" ordered Naruto.

Sasuke began to sweat as he looked at the two horror-I mean girls in front of him. "I...was...wondering...if you...both...would...like...to..." he mumbled the rest.

"What was that Sasuke? I dont think they heard you" said Naruto making Hinata laugh.

"Would you both please go on a date with me!?" he shouted.

* * *

Somewhere near the womens bath house a white haired old man was giggling and scribbling notes until he heard a massive "YES!"

He looked around before smiling and saying "Well someone got lucky" Unfortunatly when he spoke it alerted the women in the bath house who were now surrounding the poor old man. "...uh oh..." was all he said before a massive beating happened.

* * *

After the shout Sasuke was dragged to a very fancy restaurant. Naruto and Hinata had to wait until they were out of sight before falling on the ground and holding their sides. "That was so funny!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Did you see his face?" asked Hinata. Naruto just nodded and they continued to laugh until Naruto got another idea. He got up and walked over to the still laughing form of Hinata and started tickling her. "Oh...Haha...my...haha...god...haha...stop...haha. ..I cant...haha...breath!" This lasted for a few minutes until they were tired and walked towards their homes.

At the door of the Hyuuga Compound stood Hanabi. But for some reason there was something slightly different with her. "Hanabi? What are you doing out here?" asked Hinata.

"I was kinda hoping we could talk" she said obviously not use to this. "In your room" she said. Hanabi then turned to Naruto. "I am sorry for my behaviour last time we met"

"Dont mention it" said Naruto smiling. "I got to go now so see you tomorrow Hinata" he said walking away.

"Bye" she replied then followed her sister into her room. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was now midnight and a certain Uchiha was tossing and turning in his bed dreaming of the "date" he just had.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update I was EXTREMELY busy with school because of exams.**

**I redone the story a tiny bit so Naruto will NOT be teaching Sasuke and Hinata the Hirashin or the Chakra Chains.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for reading and please review. Critism is welcome.**


End file.
